An Alternate Ending
by tisatenn2005
Summary: BASED in Breaking Dawn when Bella finds out shes pregnant. What if Edward wanted the baby and Bella didnt who does she turn to what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

I am not Stephanie Meyer! I do not Own Twilgiht!

I wanted to write this because its stuck in my head this is my first try let me know if you think i should keep going.

I looked again at what i held in my hand totaling the math over and over. This couldnt be right. At the thought I instantly felt a flutter in my stomach and was on my knees throwing up again. I felt my hair being pulled back and I waved my hand for him to leave.

"Bella please, whats wrong" Edward was rubbing his cold hand across my damp forhead the feeling helping to bring me out of my stupor.

"Edward, call Carlise I need to speak with him now" Just as the words left my mouth the phone began ringing. Edward fished it out of his pocket.

"Shes right here" Edward said handing the phone over to me. "Bella you will be fine we will figure this out," was Alices calm reply. Then it was quiet for a heartbeat and Carlise was speaking to me, "Bella Im here Alice said you needed me."

"Carlie I think.. I think im pregnant" I stumbled across the words instantly nauceous again. I struggled to hold back the sickness pooling in my gut. I watched as Edwards expression became very blank, and he quickly jerked the phone from my grip.

I could hear him talking to Carlise in the other room anwsering questions about how I was feeling. Asking questions about how I could possibly be pregnant. I tuned it all out. I didnt want to know I didnt care. Get it out of me I kept thinking over and over in my head. This isnt right this isnt what I want..

I thought back to the dream I had been having for the last week. I was screaming out in pain being ripped apart from the insides. I looked down as my stomach moved I could feel the tearing and see the hand pressing against my insides clawing its way out. I was black from the bruising the pain breaking my bones. I could feel the rage the hate permeating from the thing inside me. It was hard to think as I felt the thing inside me trying to break free. To get lose and drink. It wanted free it wanted blood. I screamed and my back broke as it pressed harder and then tore into me biting its way out of my over extended stomach. My blood running now pooling under me.

No.. I cant let this happen. I needed..

"Bella we are leaving now". I looked to see Edwards standing next to our luggage packed and reaching to pick me up. I attempted to stand to tell him we couldnt let this happen. When he jerked me upright a strange look on his once handsome face. "We need to go now. Can you walk or will i need to carry you?" He asked as he held me upright.

"Edward please, I am so sorry I never ment this to happen." I felt the tears welling up as a sudden pain jerked me to my knees. Already this thing inside me was taking over.

I dont know how I knew that it was evil but I felt it in every part of my body. I had to struggle to keep from fainting as I was gripped with another dizzy spell.

"Bella, are you okay is my baby ok? " Edward placed his hand on my stomach and seemed to be listening for something. "Shhh little one daddy is here I will take care of you soon baby soon".

"Edward, are you talking to the mon.. the child?" I asked. He seemed to look at me as if he had forgotten I was even there.

"Bella our baby, hes so very hungry." Then he turned and walked away. I laid a hand on my stomach and felt another movemenet.. Let it starve I thought and then Edward was back with a raw steak in his hand. I looked up at him confused for a moment and then he placed his hand in my hair and pulled my face upward gently.

"open your mouth bella I am going to squeeze the steak and you need to swallow." I looked over at him my head still held in place. He lifted the meat and I was assaulted with the smell. I instantly jerked away.

"Edward what are you. Stop!" I pulled back again harder this time. " I am not eating a raw steak what is wrong with you?" I screamed at him confused by his strange behavior..

"Bella he needs the blood and this is all that I can do for now. I have to feed our child. You need to feed our baby." He tried again to reach for me and I backed away into the wall my hands out in front of me.

"Stop this Edward, what are you thinking Im not going to do that. This thing is not our baby Edward its not right its... you dont understand!" I tried to explain again but my stomach clenched and I was suddenly in Edwards arms as his cold embrass cooled my suddenly raging tempature. I was sweating and shaking as he lifted me to the bed.

I lay for a moment against his cool skin trying to get control of my body. I looked as he moved and then laid his head on my stomach to begin whispering. I struggled to hear what he was saying hearing only a few words here and there. "I will baby", "yes hungry shhh", "daddys here".

"Edward I think I need to tell you", I began. "I have been having some very strange dreams about being pregnant and the baby is not human. Its evil Edward its not even a baby its not right at all." I waited for him to acknowledge me but he continued to sooth the thing in my stomach..

"Edward! Stop this right now you dont understand this thing is not what you think. I am not having this child!" I screamed it at him and he turned his head to me slowly. The look on his face was something I had only seen once when he attacked James the night he bit me.

I tried to move away from him I couldnt explain why i should suddenly fear my Edward.

"edward im so sorry you need to understand i love you please i want your child but this is not..." I didnt get any further as Edward moved over me and was suddenly holding down my shoulders with one hand.

"Bella our son needs to feed and you are going to be a good mother and feed him now." He again held the steak above my head and began to squeeze as the blood dripped slowly to land on my lips. I clamped my mouth closed tightly shaking my head no from side to side.

What was happening "Edward stop please stop no!" I fought which I knew was pointless screaming at him trying to break him from whatever was going on in his head. Suddenly his hand was in my hair and I felt it being ripped hard and I cryed out with a gasp at the pain.

As soon as my lips parted I choked on a mouthfull of blood.. I started to spit it out gagging, as Edwards hand closed over my mouth and he plugged my nose. I held on as long as I could as he forced me to swallow. I struggled but the need for air overcame my desire and I swallowed and as soon as I did I was gulping in air. After another breathe I again had a mouthfull of blood and was again forced to swallow in the same manner.

The tears spilled over as I looked at the man i loved as he continued to force me to drink. He stopped suddenly, looking down at my stomach and smiled. "Bella love its fine now, hes full and hes going to rest awhile." Edward reached over and ran his hand across my check smiling, " Bella hes going to be fine we will get home to the others and all will be well." He leaned down placing a kiss on my lips and left the room.

I laid still for a moment completely in shock of what had just happened. I knew that somehow Edward could hear the thing inside me and he wanted to protect it. I knew that he was taking us home. If only I could, and then I jumped up and was searching for my purse. I found it on the bathroom floor next to the discraded box of tampons. I almost felt the urge to laugh at that. I was losing it I needed help.

i grabbed my phone and dialed.. It rang and rang. No anwser and still i waited.. Please oh god please pick up..

"Hello".

"Oh god Jake" I whispered knowing he could hear me.

"Bella?" " Bella whats wrong?"

"Jake hes bringing me back, you have to help me please!" i took a ragged breathe trying to think of how to explain.

"Bella whats going on what did that bastard do?"

"Jake please when I get back please hes making me... I dont want to do it..

The phone was jerked from my hand as Edward quickly hung up the call. I was pulled into his arms and welcomed the darkness that took me...


	2. Chapter 2

I am not Stephanie Meyer! I do not Own Twilgiht!

I wanted to write this because its stuck in my head this is my first try let me know if you think i should keep going.

JPOV

I woke to the phone ringing, I grabbed it intending to sling it across the room when I looked at the caller Id. My heart instantly racing. Bella? I hadnt seen her since the wedding when she left on her honeymoon.

I knew that there was a stong chance that this would be the last time i would hear her voice. I knew that she was going to let that.. him change her. Glutten for punishment that I am I needed to hear her voice one more time, I anwsered the phone.

"Hello."

"Oh god Jake."

"Bella?" " Bella whats wrong?" I could hear the fear in her voice, and i felt the rage begin to take me.

"Jake hes bringing me back, you have to help me please!"

"Bella whats going on what did that bastard do?" I tried to calm myself willing the rage down needing to be here for my gir.. My .. for Bella.

"Jake please when I get back please hes making me... I dont want to do it.." And then there was a rustling sound and a click as the call was diconnected.

i immediately hit redial and the call was forwarded straight to voice mail. I lept to my feet and replayed the call over and over in my head Bella's fear was so strong. Her asking me to help. The clencher saying she was coming back, and that he was making her do it!

I growled low and ran to the window leaping outside just in time as my body phased into the wolf. I hit the ground running the anger coursing through me. I could hear the pack Embry, Quil running to me fear, and confusion in their thoughts. I replayed the call for them knowing they would find out eventially.

"You think hes going to change her?" Embry

"Jake why would she call you about that I thought it was what she wanted." Quil

I stopped running growling low and turned to face Quil the rage inside me clouding my judgment.

"I dont care what she may have wanted." I roared at them. "She called me she needs me she changed her mind I wont let that leech force her into anything." I paced back and forth finally lifting my head and howling my rage into the night.

Within minutes the entire pack was racing to us as my mind raged out of control trying to think of how I could help Bella how I would be able to get her safe. I heard Sam trying to calm the pack. Everyone was thinking at once. All shocked at my call but unsure what it ment. Was she in trouble? They ran full out finally coming to a stop as they reached me Quil and Embry.

"What are you going to do Jake we cant let him hurt bella" I hear Seth asking. The fear clear in his eyes. His fondness for the leech on the back burner when Bella may need him.

"Let them hurt her it's all the excuse we will need." " Then we can fianlly take those fuckers out." Paul thought. As he thrilled for a fight.

I turned and pounced grabbing him by the throat not even thinking just going for blood the anger and confussion all coming to the forfront. If he wanted a fight I would give him one. How dare he even think that letting harm come to Bella was okay as long as we could kill the Vampires. I clamped down on his leg tearing into him fur flying around us.

"STOP!" Sam barked.

I was instantly frozen in the alphas command Paul limped back a few steps and glared at me.

"We dont know anything yet." " We will wait until Bella is back." " At that point Jacob will contact her and determine what has happened." Sam looked over at me when I whinned at the thought of waiting to take action.

If that bloodsucker had laid a single finger on her. If he was making her do anything at all that she didnt want to do I would rip him apart and enjoy every second of it.

"Jacob stop it now!" Sam commanded me. "You will wait and speak with Bella there is no point in getting this upset until we know what is happening." " I understand how you feel if it was my Emily." Sam stopped and I felt the pain at just the thought of his imprint being in danger.

I nodded once and knew he was right the pack was behind me if Bella came home and was in trouble or she needed me in anyway we would be there. And I would kill that bloodsucker once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

I am not Stephanie Meyer! I do not Own Twilgiht!

Chapter 3_

"You cant keep her here like this Edward it's not what she wants and I wont let you do this."

"Alice I am not going to let her run off and hurt herself or my child based on some stupid nightmare she had." "Once Carlise looks her over and she realizes that our baby is here to stay she will calm down."

I could hear them talking but I held perfectly still. I needed to know more before they focused their attentions back on me. I became more and more aware and tried to keep my heart from racing and alerting them to my waking.

"Get out Alice if you are not going to help then leave." I listened to Edwards voice shocked at the anger. I had never heard him speak that way to anyone but Jake. Oh god Jake. It came rushing back to me in a flash Esme's Island. Realzing I was pregnant, Edward forcing me to drink that. Ugh my stomach rolled then and I was forced to clamp my hand over my mouth.

It was at that moment that Alice rushed to my side. "Bella I'm here its ok we are going to figure this out." She stroked my hair from my face and sat holding me close to her on the bed. I felt the tears streaming down my face as I grabbed her ice cold hands and looked into her eyes pleading with her silently to help me.

"Alice please listen to me." "Edward is confused this thing inside me is not a sweet little baby its .. "

"Bella stop that now, you are confused and you need to relax Carlise will be here any minute and we will know more." Edward said cutting me off mid sentence. Blocking the chance for me to get Alice on my side.

"Alice I would like to speak to my wife alone." Edward said and Alice left her eyes downcast not looking at me as if she was ashamed to choose his side over mine.

"Edward i am not confused, I dont know what has gotten into you or why you are behaving this way." I took a breath trying to phrase my words to get him to look at me like my Edward the one that loved me more than anything. "Edward this thi.. child is not right theres something wrong I cant explain it but I feel it in my very soul its evil its going to kill me is that what you want?" I practiacally screamed the last part at him.

To his credit he flinched as if i has struck him which gave me hope that he was still there for me somehow. I took a chance and continued fully blurting out everything in the dream I kept having. "Edward I have been having the same dream since the first night we made love." "I dreamt that i gave birth and in having your child it ripped me apart from the inside and as I lay dying this baby our baby looked over with blood red eyes and bared its fangs!" "Edward you dont even have fangs for crying out loud I watched in horror as it was placed in my arms and bit into me."

"Bella I will talk to Jasper about telling stories around you from now on." He said and when he saw the confused look on my face he explained further. "The immortal children Bella really, thats not what our baby will be our son will be a blessing not a curse." He reached over stroking my hair.

Edward sat down with me and took my hands looking deep into my eyes. "Bella I can hear our son, not in the way that I can hear others but I can tell what he needs." "He is sleeping now and is so peaceful at this moment how could this miricale possibly be a curse?"

"Please Edward I cant explain but i know what I am saying is right." "You have to bring Alice back have her look she will be able to see what I am telling you is the truth please listen to me." I felt him tense and looked into his eyes as he averted his gaze. "Alice already tried to tell you didnt she?" I asked. Already knowing I had lost him. "But you wont listen you.. your going to let it kill me!" I backed out of his arms my heart thumping in my chest how.. what.. Edward?

"Bella, you know that I love you your my wife and the mother of my child." "If what Alice saw comes to pass then we will allow you to give birth to our son, at which point I will change you to ensure your safety." He tried to reach out to me and I cringed. "My Safety?" "You are going to force me to give birth to this THING and then change me?" I was so consumed with rage. I had never once in my life thought that my loving gentle Edward would treat my humanity, and my life with such disregard.

"You need to listen to me Edward, I do not want this monster you keep calling our son." I shook with the emotions racing through me rage, frustration, confusion, my heart breaking the tears spilled down my face and I didnt bother to hide them as he grabbed my shoulders roughly causing me to cry out.

"Bella you will stop this now." He spat out the words between his clenched teeth his eyes darkening with his rage. "This is our child, a child we should never have been able to have." "You are my wife and we are having a baby what is wrong with you?" He shook me at that point and my teeth slammed together causing me to bite my tongue. I swallowed quickly so used to trying to keep my injuries secret trying to hide the smell in order to ease Edwards struggle with my blood.

"Your bleeding Bella." Edward said matter of factly not even trying to move away from me. I started to scream at him still angry when I was suddenly overcome with a overwhelming urge to hurt him back. I slapped him with every bit I had in me and regretted it instantly as my hand protested. Great another head to break my hand on. I looked at him and was over come with tears and then I was laughing. Uncontrollably at the irony of it all.

I broke my hand on his face the histarical laughter caused Edward to look at me with concern and shock. But I couldnt stop the tears from falling anymore than I could stop laughter ripping from my soul. It wasnt a funny laugh it was a heart wreching soul tearing laughter. The images of slapping Jacob for kissing me. Then asking him to kiss me and not to go to fight the newborns. Then seeing myself happy and pregnant with Jacobs child as I was now pregnant with this spawn of i didnt know what..

Im not sure when Carlise arrived but he was there hovering over me as my laughter died down. He was checking my vitals. I heard him talking to Edward asking what was wrong with me. I listened to Edward telling him that I was losing my mind. That I was saying crazy things about the child and then that I had struck him and he was sure I had broken my hand. He went on the to say that he felt I needed to be sedated for my own safrty.

I felt the sting of the needle in my arm and came out of my stupor immediately. I needed to get Carlise on my side make him help me stop this. i needed this monster out of me and he would help me. I just had to get him to hear me out.

"Carlise please I its not my baby, its not.. it's evil." I tried to explain but my head was foggy and I couldnt seem to form my words. "Have to get it out, I need my Jacob please Carlise dont let him kill me...


	4. Chapter 4

I am not Stephanie Meyer! I do not Own Twilgiht!

Chapter 4_

JPOV

I was hovering along the forest around her house waiting for any signal that she was home. It had been days since Bella had called me. I had been pacing here that entire time to the point that grass was completely gone and the dirt dipped down where I had worn it away. I knew in my heart that Bella needed me and I was frustrated knowing I was useless as I waited for any sign of her.

My head jerked up quickly. I took in the scent. Sickly sweet like rotting fruit.. vampire. I turned to the direction of the smell crouching low preparing to spring. I heard a small cough and looked up angry that the pixie had managed to get the drop on me. What good would I be to the pack to Bella if I could let this little vampire get the drop on me. She was in postion on a branch above me and i dant even notice so lost in my thoughts.

"Hello doggy." The pixie Cullen said. Alice.. yea that was what Bella called her. "I have been looking everywhere for you mutt. Imagine how hard it is to find something you cant see." She shook her head once and gracefully fell to the ground without a sound.

I stalked closer to her anger coursing in my veins Bella she would know something. I would make her talk. She cocked her head to one side and held her hands out, her white scaf floating on the breeze her flag of truce.

"Shes at the house." Alice stated know what I wanted without speaking. I turned and ran without another thought.

"Jacob WAIT!" She screamed at me but I kept moving forward rushing to my Bella. I came to a stop suddenly a pain in my hind quarters. I turned to look at the nagging irration, to find that the stupid pixie was holding my tail and had her feet firmly planted holding me in place. I growled low and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Jacob please theres more you need to know before you leave. They dont know Im here they think im off hunting, but I had to find someone to help me get Bella out of there." She was rambling so fast I struggled to make sence of her words. I barked a command for her to stop at which point she slowed and looked at me almost as if she had forgotten i was even here.

"Shes pregnant Jacob." I stepped back my heart dropping from my chest my stomach clenching the bile rising in my throat. Pregnant, how, what, NO! I howled my pain into the night calling for my pack never had I needed them more I raged and lept planning to take my anger out of the bitch who claimed to be my Bella's friend.

Alice stepped to the side evading my attack easily, only to begin rambling again, "Jacob she was asking for you, she doesnt want the child." I stopped stalking her and dropped to my knees I could hear the pack in the distance and Sam calling out to me. Sam Im phasing Im In the woods near Bella's I need you. I instantly shifted to my human form so I could rage at the leech.

"What do you mean shes Preg.." I couldnt even say it aloud. The images in my head of my Bella so lovely so alive in his arms. Her in the dark hiding from the sunlight her stomach large with child her skin pale. Then I pictured her holding a child feeding the baby from her breast as she should have my child only the more I stared the more I realized that the child had fangs ripped into Bellas skin the blood trailing down her breast. The thing suckling ravenously as she looked on with fear clear in her eyes.

"Jacob I have to explain and get back before Edward realizes I came to you. She doesnt want the child Edward is forcing her. She thinks theres something wrong with the baby." Alice kept going. "Shes right, I had a flash I saw the child killing Bella this thing its not some innocent baby. Edward wont listen I explained but he is hearing the childs emotions, he is forcing Bella to drink blood to nurish the baby. He is not rational."

I grabbed her then not caring that I was in my human form not caring about anything . "Alice you need to take me to her I have to get her out of there NOW!" I shook her to emphazise my words.

The pack ran into the clearing at this point seeing me shaking the vamp in my human form they closed in growling snapping. Sam came forward and shoved his way between us. Alice stepped out of my grasp and to her credit seemed nonchalant about being surround by the wolves all of them out for a vampires head.

"Sam." Alice said and looked into the eyes of my alpha. "I am glad you are here, I need your help to come up with a plan to get Bella out of our house. " At that point I phased back to let the pack hear what I knew. They growling started again.

"No way, making her drink blood." Jared shouted in my head.

"Pregnant what is wrong with her why would she get pregnant by that bloodsucker?" Paul rambled off at the mouth as usual causing a growl to erupt up my chest.

I shifted back instantly knowing I couldnt handle the thoughts of the pack right now.

"Alice what is going on right now?" i asked trying to clear my head and focus on getting to Bella.

"Shes asleep in Edwards room now, Carlise sedated her. I tried to stop him but i wasnt in time. Carlise doesnt know about my vision I havent had a moment alone with him. Jasper is with me on this he understands, he felt Bellas emotions when she was brought home." She paused as if to take a breathe. "Edward is watching me Jake he knows I want to help Bella. Every second I am in that house he is hovering near Bella but I can feel him trying to listen to my thoughts."

"Does he ever leave her alone?" I asked her.

"He hasnt fed Jake so hes going to leave tonight. Hes got Rosalie on his side and she wants the child. She has never cared about Bella and shes not going to start now. All she wants is that baby."" Emmett is with Esme with the Denali. We have to do this tonight, when Edward leaves I need you close to help me get Bella out." With that she turned and was gone.

I phased back bombared again with the packs excitement for the fight, fear for Bella, and comfort for me. Sam took to making the plans right away. I didnt care what he planned for the other pack memebers all I knew and cared was that I would be there tonight and i would be leaving with Bella no matter what i had to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am not Stephanie Meyer! I do not Own Twilgiht!**

**I wanted to take a moment before writing this chapter to thank you all for your support. I have received so many emails about this story, and it means the world to me knowing so many of you are enjoying this as I trudge along. I promise to update as quickly as I can and not keep you waiting to long.**

**Chapter 5**_

BPOV

I was in my meadow the sun was shining my Edward was there, sparkling like a million diamonds. He was reaching out to me. I held out my hand reaching out to touch his face stroke his marbled skin. The warmth of the day broken only by the chill of his skin as he pulled me close to kiss me softly. I kissed him back greedily throwing my arms around him pulling him closer still.

I felt his lips move across my cheeks as he placed a soft peck on each eye and threaded his hands in my hair looking at me with such love such devotion. My Edward my reason for living. I smiled up at him breathing in his wonderful scent he smelled of all my favorite things. He kissed me again leaning my head to the side trailing his lips across my neck and I felt his tongue flick out and I felt my hearts rapid fire in responce. I moaned as his lips and tongue continued. I placed my hands in his hair and moved my body closer to his in responce.

Coming to a stop as my stomach bumped him. I attempted to look down confused at the barrier between us. Edwards hands fisted tighter in my hair as he continued kissing me. I pushed back trying to break free as his lips fell harder on my skin. "Edward?" I tried to ask him to stop to let me move I needed to see what was happening. He pulled back staring at me a strange expression on his face. He opened his mouth baring his teeth as I heard a shout. I looked out to see Jake running from the trees into the feild. Waving his hands trying to get to me. He looked so afraid. I wanted to go to him tell him I was fine make him understand. jake needed to know that Edward was my choice my love. I wanted to comfort him to have my friend back I needed Jacob to know I still loved him.

I looked back at Edward and started to beg him not fight with Jake sure that was the reason for his bared teeth and the glare i was receiving. Instead he tightened his hands in my hair pulling my head back forcefully. I cried out in shock only to scream in agony as his teeth met my neck.

I woke with a start shivering from fear as everything came rushing back to me. I laid still trying to clear the fog from my head. i was so confused, i opened my eyes and was assualted by the bright light in the room. I closed them again quickly trying to bring myself into a sitting position. I managed to lean up on my shoulders and somehow keep my stomach in check as the room tilted around me.

Instantly i found myself being pressed back down by cold hard hands. I opened my eyes again and heard Edward calling for Carlise to bring more sedatives. I shook my head trying to swallow the cotton from my mouth. I needed water. I needed to talk to Carlise I couldnt be sedated again.

"Edward. Water.." I croaked out. He hesitated seeming to think about wether he should. When Carlise walked into the room. "Give her the water Edward the sedative has caused her throat to dry which makes her uncomfotable." Carlise said as he sat next to me on the bed. He reached out with the stethascope and proceeded to listen to my heart and my stomach. I guess with his enhanced hearing he was able to check its heart rate through my stomach.

Edward handed me the glass as I downed it quickly. Sloshing it and spilling it down my chin and across my chest. I heard a laugh and then "Bella really only you can be this clumsy." Edward was smiling at me brightly as if the last week had nevered happened. I raised an eyebrow at him as Carlise tuned back to my stomach away from Edwards sudden laugh. As soon as Carlise was not looking at him Edward looked at me with a clear threat on his once lovely face.I choked on the sip I was taking. Coughing and sputtering. Had Edward just warned me to not say anything. What was happening here how can he be acting this way?

Carlise sat up and looked into my eyes as he spoke. "Bella I have checked you over carefully and have been monitoring you while we have kept you sedated." He patted my hand gently the same loving look of a doting father in his eyes as he ever had. "You are doing well so far. You babys heart beat is strong and clearly healthy. Other than the fact that you are running a low grade fever which i will continue to monitor. You are doing wonderfully." He stood at that point and asked, "How are you feeling?"

I glanced to Edward to find hew as watching me waiting to see what I would do. He moved closer to Carlise and it was clear that he would hurt him if it came to that. I swallowed my fear and did the only thing I could. I lied my ass off...

. "Carlise I am feeling much better. I am so sorry for the way I acted. I was so frightened thinking I was pregnant.. I mean how?"

Edward raised one stone eyebrow at me intrigued at my change of heart. He moved in closer still and sat beside me on the bed. Carlise shook his head catching my attention. "Bella I am not sure how you are pregnant. I am sorry but I had to verify with Edward that he was in fact your.. well your first. Which he confirmed without a doubt. You should not be with child Bella vampires are not able to reproduce." "Your and Edwards child is a miricale. I have contacted some of the oldest friends I have and am trying to gather more information on your situation. I understand that you are afraid and I want to calm your fears but at this time I dont have anything to go on other that your health and the evidence that your child is craving blood."

I cringed at the thought of another forced feeding. As I felt cold hands clasping my arms and pulling me firmly against his cold chest. I held back the urge to flinch away from him trying to ensure he would think i was coming around that i was on board with this thing inside me.

I laid my hand over my stomach and looked into his eyes over my shoulder. "Edward is it.. Is our son well?" i forced the words out hoping I sounded natural. He smiled at me the picture of serenity. "Carlise can you please give us a moment I need to talk to Bella alone." Carlise smiled and kissed my forhead and left the room, explaining he would be heading to the hospital for his shift and would return with more equiptment to try to do more testing. I thanked him as he left the room. Moments later Edward leaned forward and pressed his cold forhead to mine.

I lay very still concentrating on my breathing, stay calm stay calm this will work i kept repeating over and over in my mind. "Bella i want more than anything to beleive that you have come around, but in light of a new talent I seem to have where you are concerned you should be aware that your heart rate is not calm." He hissed at me then. "And I would love it if you stop calling our son a THING!" I snapped my eyes open and jerked my head back as he stood over me his anger clear on his face. "It would appear my love that your mind is no longer clouded from my thoughts. Interesting that you should think to run from me with my child no less. " He was there then kneeling over me on the bed hands across my neck gripping tightly then pressing me down into the matress. "I dont want to hurt you Bella." He ground out between his teeth as I whimpered and gasped for breathe.

"I see now that its a good thing I will be leaving Rose to watch you as I go tonight to feed. It is clear that you can not be left to your own vices." He removed his hand from my neck and crushed his lips to mine in a rough kiss. I pulled back further into the pillow fighting off his lips. He tore his lips back from mine and the look of triumph on his face caused another rage in me. I dont know what came over me but it was done before I knew I was going to do it.

He stood slowly and pulled a silk handkerchief from his pocket rubbing the spit from his face. He grinned at me widely and leaned over to flick me in the temple. The pain was quick and the darkness was consuming. Swallowing me whole again.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am not Stephanie Meyer! I do not Own Twilgiht!**

**I wanted to take a moment before writing this chapter to thank you all for your support. I have received so many emails about this story, and it means the world to me knowing so many of you are enjoying this as I trudge along. I promise to update as quickly as I can and not keep you waiting to long.**

**Chapter 6**_

JPOV

The time ticked by slowly grating on my nerves. Sam had decided that it was best to stay in LaPush while we waited for word from Alice. The alpha command was the only thing that had stopped me from leaving with Alice earlier that day. I still wanted nothing more than to head to the Cullen's right now. My stomach was in knots my heart thumping in my breast. I hated not knowing how she was, what could be happening to her this very second. I didnt want to admit that Sam was right that if leech smelled us or heard anything our one chance to get her out would be compromised. Yet as I waited I knew that I would obey my alpha I would not risk ruining my chance to save her.

Oh God Bella, what are you going through. Why couldnt you have just listened to me. I should have done something stolen her away the night of her wedding. I danced with her, i held her and she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I should have just taken her and ran right then and there. Allowing my feelings for her to cloud my better judgment wanting to make her happy even if it was with that BLOODSUCKER! Just thinking about him caused my body to begin to shake. I would end this tonight and I only hoped I was lucky enough to tear him to peices once and for all.

I looked again at the clock, tick, tick, ticking by. Every second passed slower still then the last. I turned around, continuing my pacing. I walked to the door and out into the night air. The weather had turned and a rain was falling now. There was a chill in the air that even I felt at my 108 temp. The weather, it seemed to mark my mood with a clash of lightening off in the distance. Deciding that I coudlnt wait any longer and needing to be ready I lept from the porch phasing and landing as my wolf. Feeling the power it gave. Lending a rush to my soul knowing I would save Bella. This was what I was for. I had never wanted or needed the wolf as much as I did in this moment. My wolf my birthright my goal kill the vampire! As this wolf I was powerful! I was strong! This fight I would win.

A howl split the silence of the night followed by a clap of thunder. Immeddiately the phasing began each of us becoming one. The current running along my spine as each member of the pack took form. "Jake! Now its time." Was Sam's command and then my mind was joined by the others. I was running leading the pack. The others racing towards me no one talking all focused on closing the distance. I was ahead of them pushing my wolf faster harder than I had ever before. Needing to go faster still even with the trees flying by and the rain seeming fall in slow motion around my speeding form still i pushed harder. Closing the distance between Lapush and the place I left my heart.

The pack felt the urgency in me. Each of them with one like mind save Bella, kill anyone in the way. Even Paul was ready thrilling for what was to come. Leah was suddenly with me she was faster then the rest. I didnt spare her a glance just running with all I had. Leah may not care about Bella any more now than she ever had but she was pack and we were going to make a united front.

I skidded to a stop the grass and mud flying around my paws as I hit the edge of the trees surrounding taking in the sight of the leech's den. I sent Sam a quick thought, and knew they were right behind me. Not willing to wait another second for them I rushed on to the house. I heard it then a screech as I hit the door running. Barreling through the barrier and towards the sounds of struggle. I was up the stairs and in the room in seconds. To find Rosalie in Jaspers arms spitting and hissing like a cat. She was screaming and fighting as Jasper held her pinning her arms at her sides. I looked to the bed to find Alice next to Bella shaking her haar trying to wake her.

My first look at Bella caused the rage in me to grow. She lay still her body only moving in time to the shakes from Alice. Her neck had red and purple vivid marks clearly fingerprints. I growled as it registered in my mind that he had wrapped his cold dead finders around Bellas soft warm was brusing just starting at her temple causing her face to be a redish swollen mess, the swelling on her face around the lump red and angry looking. Knowing that fuck had touched Bella was bad but knowing that he had touched her intent on hurting her caused a rage so strong that every hair on my back stood straight up. I turned from her lifeless form just in time to see the bloond bitch break free form Jaspers hold. She lunged straight towards where Alice now held Bella in her arms.

I didnt think of anything. I just went for her. Over my dead body would that bitch ever reach Bella.I had her in my teeth before she took a stop and jerked her to a stop. Throwing my weight into her we flew through the window and out onto the roof overlooking the yard. I tore at her arm still lodged in my teeth as we rolled to a stop. A feeling of pleasure spreading over me as the limp proceeded to come off asn the blood shot from where it had been. The screaming wail she let lose cause a slow smile to spread over my wolf face as I stalked closer to her. I moved slowly as she backed away . When Leah flew past me from the other side. Digging her teeth into the bitches chest and tearing away another chunk of flesh. The the blond was screaming, spouting curses and then as the others piled out the busted window to join me on the roof her eyes seemed to admit defeat and she sprung backwards off the roof. Leah and the others in pursuit.

I turned crawling back into the room to Bella and phased nothing but her in my mind. Not caring that I was nude not caring that I was vunrable in this form. My only thought was the need to touch her. To feel her against me to see for myself that she was alive. No matter what had happened no matter what she needed everything would be fine if only I knew she lived.

Alice turned holding her and handed Bella into my arms. The look on her face one of concern and fear. "She wont wake Jake. She hasnt moved since he left. I dont know what to do!" Her sob and the shake clear in her voice confirming my worst fears. I looked down at the Bella in my arms. Oh god Bella! Her body weighed nothing her skin paler than I had ever seen and she had a grayish tint to her that was startling. I felt it then as I pulled her closer. Her heart beating strongly. He breathe coming in and out as her chest moved ever so slightly. She was alive.

I gathered her closer to me and without a single word turned and left.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am not Stephanie Meyer! I do not Own Twilgiht!**

**I apologize for the mistakes in the last chapter. But again I wanted to thank you all for your continued support. **

**Chapter 7**_

EPOV

I had left instructions with Rosalie regarding Bella. She was to stay with her at all times. Not leaving her side for a moment. If Carlise was to come back before I returned she was to stay even if he asked her to leave. My mind was racing me a father i was having a child I was going to have a son. I had been so concerned for Bellas safty at first so afraid for her. Until that life changing second when I had heard the babys hunger, felt its need and I was lost knowing nothing would stop me from keeping my child safe. Nothing not even its mother.

Bella.. My love my wife..so clumcy so human so fragile. Ever willing to sacrafice herself for others. I think that was the hardest blow. Knowing she was willing to die for me, yet she wanted to find a way to rid herself of our baby. She wasnt willing to save our baby. To fight for out child. The anger I had felt when I first heard her on the phone trying to call that boy that mutt, had turned cold and dead inside my quiet heart when I heard the thoughts that ran wild in her head at that moment. I had been stunned when I realaized I was able to hear her mind, and then crushed as I realized all this time I had been wanting nothing more than to hear her thoughts of love for me. Only to hear the hatred she had for our child.

I had hoped it was only fear of the immortal children due to Jaspers stupidity in telling her things she had no business knowing. Then as time passed I held out hope it was the nightmares causing her behavior. Only to be devasted at the true path her mind was taking. She wanted it dead.. I had listened and tired to calm myself. So sure that I would be able to stop my hate from boiling over never thinking I could actually harm Bella. The more I had heard of her mind the more I had found myself truely dying inside. This Bella this person she was not who I had thought. She was not the caring kind loving soft person I had thought. I had been so wrong. I tried to block her thoughts. Wishing for the 1st time that I wasnt able to know what she was thinking. And still yet her mind raged on even in her sleep never giving me a moments peace.

I had listened unable to help myself hanging on each moment hoping, but in the end she still cried out for him.. that stupid dog was not going to take her or my child from me. I would never let that happen. I would keep her and my child close. I needed a new plan I needed to take her and leave. Yet somehow I would have to get Carlise on board I needed him to help with my son. I needed to get Bella and Carlise away from the others. Alice.. that little minx she was doing a really good job of blocking my thoughts with her incessint prattle. But I knew she would help Bella escape if given half the chance.

My mind switched gears as I ran. I was getting closer to the house closer to my child closer to my pitiful traitor excuse for a wife. I caught wind of it and stopped dead. Nothing could be mistaken for the smell that reached me now.

I pushed my legs harder know what I would find as I rounded a corner coming to a clearing in the trees. The flames raged high into the night sky the ashes dusted the black night like snow. Rosalie.. I didnt take the time to mourn her I moved on pushing myself harder if Rosalie was here then Bella.. My SON!.. NO! I pumped my legs faster and made it to the house. The door was broken and missing. I sped up the stairs and into the room.

Empty.. The bed a tangled mess of sheets the window broken glass scattered about the room. ALICE! I roared the words ripped from my throat and chest. I turned to and followed her scent down the hall. Tearing back the door to find her window open the soft curtains floating in the breeze. I kept trailing her smell and stopped as it crossed with Jaspers scent.

Jasper had headed north into town, and Alice had continued on to LaPush.. Hmm so the Mutt had her then and Alice was going along.. "Bitch!" i roared the wind carrying my words away. Which only ment that Jasper had gone to warn Carlise about what had happened. I was now on my own. Without Rose I was going to have to come up with something new some way to take Bella back.. Perhaps.. I headed to the border of Forks and LaPush and waited biding my time..

JPOV

"Alice where is he at?" I roared at her. I had taken Bella back to my place and she was laying in the middle of my bed the room crowded with people each of us waiting for the vamp doc to get here. My words tore everyone from staring at her unmoving body. Bella still hadnt woken up. Her breathing seemed to have slowed and her heart was beating but barely.

"Jake he will be here. Carlise loves Bella he will come. Jasper went to get him." she sat holding Bellas hand on one side of the bed as i was on the other. "He will save her, he has to." She broke off moving to stand by the window..

I laid my hand on Bellas forhead she was ice cold to the touch almost as cold as the vampire herself. I laid down next to her thinking only that she needed the warmth. I threw my leg over her legs and pulled her close to my chest and closed my eyes.

Within minutes Sam was barging into the room telling everyone to clear out that the doc was here. He walked up to me and gripped my shoulder giving it a gently squeeze. At which point her turned leaving me with the doc and the pixie.

"Carlsie, please understand I couldnt allow him to harm Bella. I understand he is my brother but look what he has done to her." She broke on a sob and again turned away from Bella's limp form.

"Carlise please do something. I cant get to her I have tried everything but shes coming around." I felt the tears start to fall from my eyes at having voiced my fears. Carlise came forward "Alice I need my other bag from the car please go get it." She promtly left the room. "Jacob I need you to move from the bed so that I can get to Bella and check her over." I sprang to my feet and walked to the other side. Kneeling down and gripping her hand tight in mine. Gritting my teeth at the cold of her small hand.

Carlise began working in silence He checked her bloodpressure, heart rate. He took her tempature shaking his head at that. Which caused me to jump to my feet and start pacing another hole in the carpet. After a few minutes Alice was back with his bag and he pulled out a few things. When he reached over to pull up Bella's shirt. I couldnt stop the growl that escaped my lips.

"Jacob if you are not going to be able to control yourself perhaps it would be better if Alice and you watied outside." Carlise spoke in a comforting yet firm tone. "I cant leave her doc please keep going." I said and again sat next to her. As Carlise lifted her shirt slowly. I threw my hand over my mouth to hold down the bile. Bella's stomach was just larger than it should be. Rather than looking days pregnant she appeared to be months along with black bruises all over her.

As I stared the shape of a hand showed under her skin and it was as if it was trying to stretch its way out. The tiny hand moved slowly under her skin leaving a trail of fresh blood bruising where its nails moved. "GET IT OUT OF HER NOW!" i screamed at the Doc even though he was right next to me. Carlise looked at me and hung his head. "Alice please get Sam for me."

Alice left the room and was back with Sam within seconds. Sams eyes took in the horror before him and to his credit he strode forward. "What did you need?" he asked. His voice seeming to waver slightly. "I need you to remove Jacob." Carlise started. "Fuck you! i am not leaving her side you cant ask me to do this. Sam I will not go! What if this was your Emily! What if she di..." I choked on the words I couldnt say it aloud. I wouldnt let it happen.

"Carlise I will can not ask him to leave please understand that. I will however ensure that he does not get in the way. Jared! Paul!" He barked out the names and they were there in an instant. "You will stand with me and ensure that Jacob keep his place here at the foot of the bed. He is not to move no matter what you see you will not interfer with the doctor."

Paul and Jared took their places each on one side of me, each ready to stop me if they had too. I thought how clever Sam was to choose the two people in the pack the least likely to break the alphas will for Bellas sake. I needed to know what he planned had to be hear no matter what. I knew that this vamp.. that Carlise loved Bella as a daughter but the doubt was there no matter how much I wanted to think he wouldnt turn on her after what had happened with Fagward I wasnt going to give anyone the chance to get past me.

I watched as Carlise turned again to his bag and brought out a needle plunging it inside a small glass bottle. He turned then to Bella's limp body and began pushing the plunger down over and over at different points in her stomach. I cringed everytime the needle met her skin. Only to relax again seeing that she never moved. I gave Jared and Paul a reason to be there at that point as Carlise turned again this time hovering over Bellas stomach with a scalpel in hand. They held me firm as I growled and pulled against them. Nothing not even Sam's firm "NO!" stopped my struggling as he leaned down and slid the blade into her pale white skin causing the red blood to pool and spill down her sides.

To be Continued...

I hope you really liked this Chapter. I struggled with wether or not I would add Edwards PoV. But decided to run with it. I hope it helps clear up a few things. Please review and let me know what you think. The reviews really help keep me inspired to write more. Love to you all. And Blessed Be..


	8. Chapter 8

**I am not Stephanie Meyer! I do not Own Twilgiht! I do not own the characters even though I wish I owned Carlise for my own intense and purposes. **

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to continue with the story. To be honest I am winging this and had a bit of (attempting) writers block. I am playing this out in my head with so many differnt outcomes that I struggle to decide which way to write it. Bear with me please. Also I am so excited with the reviews and emails I am getting. I never expected this to get that much attention. Please keep commenting your thoughts keep me going.**

**Chapter 8**_

BPOV

I was burning. The heat growing and smothering me making it hard to breathe. The flames licking at my side as I struggled to move away. Forcing myself I cracked my eyes looking around to find the sorce of the raging fire only to allow my eyes to come to rest on the single most comforting thing I had ever seen. Jacob sleeping soundly snuggled up to my right side. His head buried in the crook of my arm.

I smiled as a snore escaped his lips and his warm breathe tickled my skin. I reached out and touched his face and leaned down smelling in the woodsy musk of him. I took a second then to clear my mind. Why was I with Jacob what was going on? My head slowly beang to clear away its sleep riddled fog and I remembered the events of the past weeks. I reached down instantly and pulled my shirt up. Terrified at what I might find. Shocked instead to see my stomach flat as if it had all been the nightmare living through it truely was. If not for the white bandage across my lower abdobmen i would have doubted it could have been true.

I moved slowly trying to not wake Jake but needing badly to have a human moment.. Hmm funny I still think of myself as Edwards little pet as if my human needs were and inconvience in his ever so hectic immortality. Edward.. As soon as the thought registered I began to panic my heart racing and a strange beeping noise making me turn my head. It was at that point that I noticed the Iv in my hand and the heart rate monitor on my finger.

I looked around to make sure I was indeed at Jacob's home and not in the hospital. Which only could mean that Carlise was here or at least he had been. I scanned the room but other than the now drooling and snoring Jake I was alone. I pulled the monitor off my finger and then slowly tried to move myself out from under Jakes heavy frame. Not an easy feat I was soon to realize beacuase as soon as I gained an inch he took the mile. Throwing a leg over mine and his arm tossing across my chest pinning me.

The urge to pee only increased by the weight of his arm on my chest. He really didnt leave me much of an option. I shoved with what little strength i could muster fully intent on tossing him into the floor. Only to quickly figure out that I might as well be shoving the house itself across the lawn. "Jake." Nothing. "Jacob!" I added a shake with this and his responce was a resounding MMmm Bells.. "Ugh Jake get off!" I tried again. Only to thank my lucky stars as the door slowly crept open and Carlise walked in.

"Bella how are you feeling?" He asked me as he walked over and shut off the heart machine which I hadnt even noticed was wailing out the no heartbeat noise. "Carlise please help me I really need to go to the bathroom and this oaf wont wake up." I shoved against Jake for emphasis. Carlise's face broke into a smile at which point he stepped closer and blew directly in Jacobs face. I couldnt help but laugh as Jake proceeded to recoil from the smell his eyes popping wide as he sprung to his feet in a croaching tiger hidden drooling dog postion on the floor.

"What the fuck man?" He asked when he saw Carlise standing and then that question was lost as he noticed me staring from the bed trying to slowly sit up. "Bells!" He was at my side in an instant his arms wrapped securly around me. His warmth and smell so wonderful I may have never let him move away again. Except for the fact that the pressure he caused in that hug made me squeeze my thighs together and push against his chest.

Carlise broke the moment with a chuckle. "jake it would seem that Bella really needs to go to the bathroom and your not helping things." Jakes arms fell from me, and then I was being lifted back in his arms as he moved to the door and out into the hall. I laughed as he held me in one arm and the iv pole in the other. My Jake the Hero. He set me down inside the bathroom and stepped back closing me inside.

After taking care of a few needs. i stood washing my hands and glanced at my face in the mirror. I almost let lose a screech so shocked at what I was seeing. My face was a mass of yellowing brusies one eye slightly swollen. My throat was also healing yet the finger prints seemed to be clearly there even as they faded. I looked even worse then I felt which was really saying something. shrugging my shoulders knowing there was much ado about nothing as far as my appearance went. I washed my face gently and brushed my teeth with my finger. Deciding that I had avoided things long enough. Standing as tall as i could given the wrapping on my lower body i opened the door.

I found myself in jakes arms again as he carried me back to the bed, and set me down slowly. I smiled up at him and touched his cheek making him look into my eyes. "Thank you for coming for me. i am so.. sorry" I said not sure that I would ever be able to truely say how sorry i was for not seeing how right he had been all along. His rich brown eyes seemed to speak to my heart and I knew he understood. The love and feeling so clear in that moment that I leaned closer to him my hand fisting in his hair at the base of his neck. A slight rumble escaping his parted lips. Carlise cleared his throat breaking the moment reminding me of his presence. I dropped my hand quickly embarassed to be caught with my confused feelings. Turning instead from Jake's smoldering eyes and plump lips to look at Carlise. "Carlise what happened to.." I couldnt seem to get the words out the emotions finally catching up with me. The tears spilling from my eyes.

"Bella please dont cry. Alice explained everything that she saw. I saw the bruises, i was so sure that this had been what you wanted." Carlise was rambling. I stared at him lost for words he was always so sure of himself so steadfast. To see him stumble was shocking. "Bella I please forgive me I would never have if I had thought you wanted to keep it."

It was at that moment that I understood and couldnt allow my friend my second father to torture himself needlessly. "No Carlise please, that is not what I ment. You were right in what you did. I only wanted to know how, what was done with it." i needed to know that it was taken care of that it wouldnt be able to hurt me anymore or anyone else. Carlises soft gold eyes rested again on my face the releif evident. "Bella I preformed a cesarrian section on you because the child was to large to abort and i wasnt sure that would have been an option with the it being whatever it was. At which point I removed the child from you and it was instanly agressive. i tried to subdue it thinking perhaps we could teach it learn more about it instead of automatically destroying it." He seemed to lose himself in thought for a moment before continuing. "It was not what you would expect of a small infant or even a vampire as we are. Instead it had black eyes and fangs that dipped venom as it starting struggling. I was shocked at the strength of its small frame. Still I couldnt bring myself to kill a small. Well to harm it no matter its agression."

I felt the panic in me rise. it was alive? Sencing my discomfort Jake held my hand as Calise continued. "Bella I held it for but a moment before it lept from my arms and straight to Jacob. At which point it bit into him and began tearing at his neck. I was watched for a second before reacting. Only to stare in shock as it recoiled from Jacobs neck as if burnt and fell to the ground. It.." He struggled with his words. "Bella it burst into flame and was gone. I have never seen anything like that. I know that our venom is very posionious to the wolves, yet this things reaction to Jacobs blood was more than I had thought possible. i can only conclude that the reason we find them the wolves that is so repugnet of smell means that their blood is also a posion to us as well."

i looked over at Jacob seeing for the first time the small cresent mark on his neck. Barly red already almost completly healed. "Jake are you ok? Did it posion you are you hurt?" Jake just smiled at me and plopped himself on the bed. "Please Bells like some rabid vamp thing the size of a football could get the best of me. You confidence in me is kinda insulting." I just shook my head at him. His joking manner, and the fact that the thing was gone knowing I was safe slowly settling in on me. It was going to be ok. I was going to live I didnt have some monster growing inside clawing its way out. I sighed and let the moment settle over me.

"It's over. I am really safe now." I reached out grabbing jakes other warm hand in mine smiling. He grinned back at me and I knew that things were going to be alright now. If only I had avoided this to begin with. Yet live and learn right I had lived through so much and grown from it all. Almost having this demon child could be added to another knotch in my wall of weird. I just hoped that OH GOD!

"Edward?" His name tore from my lips and I knew then that it wasnt over not by a long shot.

To be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**I am not Stephanie Meyer! I do not Own Twilgiht! I do not own the characters even though I wish I owned Carlise for my own intense and purposes. **

**I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to continue with the story. I was again kind of stumped on where to go with this. I really have gotten alot of reviews and emails all of which I enjoy. **

**Chapter 9**_

JPOV

Seeing the look of fear cross her face hearing her say his name. Knowing how much she had already gone through. It was to much to bear. I had needed to get away so i took the oppurtunity and used it to patrol. She was safe. She was here. She was in my bed..She was laying under my sheet her hair flowing across my pillow. I had been pining her down when I was so rudely woken. The soft warmth of her body underneath me... Ah no... I couldnt think about that. What was wrong with me she was healing.. Bella was being looked over by Carlise. The vamp doc finishing up his exam of her battered body. He seemed sure that she was going to be fine which was all I had needed to know before throwing myself out the window and into the bigger issue. That bloodsucking bastard was going to be coming for her. I wasnt going to let him get close enough to Bella again to ruffle a single hair on her head.

Seeing her so bruised and battered watching as the doc had cut into her smooth white flesh. Knowing that she would forever wear that scar beacause of _him.. _ I just had to keep going. Pumping my legs faster I ran the border. The others had been rotating patrol everyone fully aware that he could show up at any time and try to take her back. I ran along the border line growling low as I came across his scent close to my house surely close enough that he had been able to confirm she was with me.

Sam was there when I stopped already survering the area. I focused my thoughts and heard Quil, Seth, and Leah. They were currently following the scent which led off the very cliff that Bella had decided to test her wings from. He was running, of course he would run the coward. Only he wouldnt be able to run forever I would make him pay for hurting her. Sam broke into my thoughts at that point ensuring me that we would keep patroling at least four of us on at a time. He wanted to assure me that Bella would be safe, that the pack held her under their protection. Not something the pack would offer out to just anyone and not something they would not die to honor.

I left Sam with a nod needing to get back to her. I couldnt stand being away from her not that I had her back. The thought of Bella here in Lapush in my bed. Where she belonged even if she didnt know it yet. That thought comforted me. Caused my heart to race and my chest to tighten, I was sure that I could protect her here. I phased as i hit the lawn and saw the pixie vamp and the doc pulling out of the driveway and heading off the reservation. I ran to the door and inside. When I came down the hall I gently opened the door trying to not startle her or wake her if she was sleeping.

Instead I found her trying to stand her hand on the bed to steady herself. I rushed forward and threw her slender arm over my shoulders my hand resting around her back and onto her hip stabalizing her. The feel of her bare skin where her shirt had ridden up and her pants met instanly making me twitch inside my shorts. I breathed in her scent and sighed aloud, her smell so clouded by vampire stench I had to shake me head. She turned her head at my sigh and I was caught in her eyes. The honey colored brown with amber circles around the outside so warm I leaned into her before thinking better of it. My free hand moving her hair from her face my lips hovering a breathe from hers.

"I need a shower, I have blood dried blood on my chest and back. Carlise said it would be fine as long as I didnt rub the stitches. I was just going to the bathroom when I got dizzy." Bella prattled on. Breaking me from the direction I had been headed. If i didnt know better I would have thought she was nervous. As she looked away from me while speaking. "Let me help you get to the bathroom, I will turn on the shower. Then get you some towels ok." I led her slowly to the bathroom reaching in and turning the shower on. I left her standing by the sink as I grabbed some towels and set them on the hamper for her. I turned to leave the room when I felt her slight hand on my shoulder. I turned back looking at her hand on my bare skin the contrast of her pale skin so vivid against my dark flesh. I burned under her fingers as her caress scolded into me.

"Thank you Jacob, for everything. I am so sorry I made a mistake." She dropped her eyes shame clear on her sweet face. "Bella, your with me now, and I am not letting you go again. Lets just hope you learn from that mistake." I said and leaned over pulling her chin up to face me. I couldnt stop my as I kissed her parted lips stopping her words. It was a playful peck nothing more but the electricty caused a gasp to slip past her lips. I turned then leaving her to shower, closing the door behind me before I ended up pushing her to far to soon. I would have her as mine. I had known that all along. I groaned just thinking of having her in my arms taking her with the passion raging inside me. I let my head fall back against the closed door. Taking slow breathes trying to calm my wolf that raged at me to claim her. Not yet I told myself not yet. And I walked down the hall away from the woman who was surely naked and wet on the other side of the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am not Stephanie Meyer! I do not Own Twilgiht! I do not own the characters even though I wish I owned Carlise for my own intense and purposes. **

**I pumped out this chapter while listening to some music. I started writing the last chapter and couldnt stop so managed to get this one out as well. I will try to update the steamy next one very soon... : )**

**Oh by the way.. If I get enough reviews I may stay up all night to get it out to you tomorrow lol... **

**Chapter 10**_

EPOV

I had listened in as Carlise spoke to Bella from my perch high in the trees. My heart breaking sure it would have stopped beating had it been able to. My son was gone. It had needed to be nurished needed to feed. Yet my own father had watched on as it had bitten into that dog seeking its lifes blood only to die consumed by the flames of hell that now raged inside me.

I had sat crying silent tears for the lose of my son. The pain tearing at my empty chest my non exsistent soul. When I heard her call out my name. Ha the bitch had fear in her voice. So clear in the air as her words carried on the breeze to me. Followed by the scent of her blood and the fear laced within it. Mmm. I sighed inhaling deeply. My singer. Yes her blood called to me still. Yet now I felt no need to protect only a need to destroy. "Bella you will pay my little wife. La Mia Cantante.. Yes I will taste you soon my pet and your song will end with fire and pain as you allowed ours sons.." I spoke the words aloud feeling my resolve strengthen. I heard the rustle and then smelled the wolf.

"Soon Bella very soon.. "

BPOV

I leaned against the sink trying to slow my beathing. My fingers over my tingling lips. I had been kissed by Jacob before. I had kissed him before with more passion than that simple touch of our lips. Yet something had changed. His lips had scorched my in that barest of moments. That simple kiss had changed everything. Made me open my eyes. With everything that had happened to me in the last year as I gave myself over to my love for Edward. I had not even allowed myself the thought of Jacob. Until the night with the newborns when he had kissed me and I saw what might have been. I undressed slowly and stood under the showers pressure.

I felt so was different now. I didnt see what might have been. Instead I felt it in my soul what would be. I felt his need for me I felt my own need for him. It had been my jake all along. I felt my knees go weak, and braced my hands on the shower walls. Everything was so clear. I was a fool. I had loved him, I had let him go. The hurt that he must have felt. Would he ever be able to forgive me at this point. I sobbed quietly, the past weeks had been more than i could bear and now my Jake forever my hero was again here saving me. I grabbed Jake's shampoo and inhaled deeply and used it to wash all over my body as well as my hair. Jake was saivng my life, saving my soul, saving my heart as it spilled over from the flood gates i had hidden it behind.

My heart swelled so full to bursting and I knew that I was in love with my Jacob my best friend, my werewolf. He was right there in front of me all along but the blinders has been on. I stepped from the shower and slowly dried my hair and my now red and steaming skin. I opened the door slowly and made myself back to his room. I found him there rummaging through his dresser. He turned to me and I saw the lust clear in his eyes as he took in my damp skin only covered by the towel clutched closed at my breasts.

I didnt stop, letting my heart carry me. I walked up to him. Placed one hand on his bare chest and tilted my head back to look into his dark eyes. So deep and dark they appeared black. I trailed my hand over his chest and down into the waist of his pants. A growl escaped his lips as I began tugging him closer. The shock on his face making me grin causing a feeling of exiliration knowing I had the power to affect him this way. I had always know Jake was attracted to me, but my body thrilled at seeing his face his eyes going from dark to citrine as his body came flush against mine. The heat of him melting off the chill of my naked flesh. I brushed my hand into his hair and pulled his head down slightly. He moved into me closer and I felt the evidence of his arousal firmly pressed against my hip.

"Jacob will you kiss me?" I had to ask...

To Be Continued. Oh by the way things will start heating up from here.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am not Stephanie Meyer! I do not Own Twilgiht! I do not own the characters even though I wish I owned a few of them for naughty desires. **

**I couldnt leave you all waiting or myself for that matter. Hope it gets rave reviews. **

**Chapter 11**_

JPOV

I turned from finding something for Bella to wear. The thought of her in one of my t-shirts my scent on her giving me a rush. When I turned to the door I stopped cold. Bella stood there her hair spilling across her shoulders drops of water running down her neck and pooling in her cleavage where her hand gripped the towel around her body. I could see the steam rasing off her flesh as she walked over to me with a sway to her hips that shocked me. What...

That thought died a quick death as her hand touched my chest and then trailed slowly down. I couldnt stop the growl as her hand gripped inside my ripped jean shorts and she pulled me against her chilled flesh. I felt her shiver and then she looked at me with a lopsided grin that caused a dimple in one cheek. I felt my wolf screaming inside me as I inhaled deeply consumed with the smell of her migled with my scent clearly marking her as mine. I willed myelf not to move, not wanting to break the moment. When she began pulling my head down towards her waiting lips my dick twitched against her and I paused fearing I had scared her away.

Instead of pulling back as I expected her too instead she looked into my eyes and said the four words I never thought to hear from her lips again. "Jacob will you kiss me?" I couldnt beleive she would be asking me this, but decided that I could worry about the whys later. Now was not the time for thinking. I slanted my lips over hers one hand fisting in her hair at the base of her neck. The other reaching down and grabbing her firm ass pulling her harder into my aching throbbing cock.

I kissed her slowly at first making sure she wasnt going to change her mind. As her hands came up and fisted tighter in my hair and her nails raked my shoulders. I moved my tongue against her lips and she sighed, giving me exactly what I wanted as her mouth opened for me and my tongue slid inside. I tangled my tongue with hers over and over then started to dip it in and out of her lips mimicking the thrusting of my hips against her.

She cried out as I ground into her harder, causing her head to spill back and I again took advantage. Going for her ear and licking my way across her neck. Stopping to nip and suck at the softness directly above her collarbone. Bella seemed to lose herself into my touch and her leg wrapped behind my own as her hands moved down to my own ass pulling me into her. I turned us pulling her up into my arms and laying her gently on the bed.

I looked down at her as her hair spilled across the sheets and her eyes were open filled with want her lips swollen from my kisses. Bella's tongue dipped out running over the bottom lip and I groaned wanting that tongue on my body. I leaned down and took both her hands into one of mine lifting the above her head. Using my other hand I pulled the towel open exposing her milky white breasts to my view. They stood firm, and the peaks a soft pink hardened under my stare. I watched the flush take her as she blushed and it spread down her neck and over her chest casuing my to want to follow its path with my lips.

I leaned down trailiing my tongue over her slowly and cupped one breast in my hand feeling its slight weight and clasped my lips around her grabbing the tip between my teeth and rolling it. Bella's anwsering moan all the encouragment I needed. I licked her hard nipple and moved to the next repeating the process. I felt her tug against my hand and growled at her. I realaized what I had done and started to apologize when a soft giggle broke the silence of the room. "Jake I only want to touch you." Bella rasped out. I left go of her and her hands began exploring my body over my shoulders in my hair down my back.

The pleasure of her touch making my movements more urgent. I moved lower down her body and stopped at the appex between her thighs. Taking one leg in each hand I opened her to my stare. He skin was pink their as well. Soft and smooth completely hairless. I groaned as her scent wafted up to me. Leaning down i slipped my tongue out and ran it over her slit slowly. Her hips bucked up and I reached up placing one hand on her and pressing her firm against the mattress. I licked again spreading her folds with my other hand dipping my tongue into her and suckling.

"Oh god Jakes yes.." She squeeked out as i dipped my tongue into her again. Then moved up to her clit and sucked it hard into my mouth. I sucked at her clit fast popping it in and out of my lips over and over. Sliding a finger into her wet folds. She writhed under my and pushed her hips up off the bed to meat my hungry mouth. I pumped another finger into her and she moaned loudly her pants coming faster now. I slid in a third finger streching her making her ready for me. She clenched around me and I knew within seconds she would be spent.

"Cum for me Bella, I want to drink you in." I roared at her as my lips replaced my fingers and my thumb stroked her hard tight clit. I flicked it hard and she shattered. My name a scream on her lips, and I knew that nothing would ever be better than this. Bella moaning and cumming as i licked her dry the sweet flavor of her want the scent of her need. Knowing I had given my woman what she needed. I looked up and she stretched with a smile on her lips. "Ohh Jake it was so much better than.." She stopped and shook her head. But I knew and the wolf in me raged. I had pleased my mate and I hadnt even gotten started yet.

I gripped her hips and moved her above me pulling her down onto my hard cock and ramming deep into her. "Oh fuck.. so tight.. Bella ahh yes." I moaned and moved into her deeper as she began moving on her own. Rolling her hips, and raising herself up to the tip of my dick and hovering for a second before slamming back down. She road me slowly at first but I wasnt having it the wolf in me wasnt having it. I lifted her off me and placed her on her knees and entered her from behind. Slamming into her fast and hard. I gripped her hips and watched her ass bounce on my dick as it slid in and out of her swollen flesh. The wet sheen coating me easing my way deeper.

"Fuck yes, Jake harder." She screamed out making me thankful again that my dad was out fishing with Charlie. I gripped her hips and pulled her back as she rammed back as well allowing me to get dipper. I reached around and stroked her clit and she shivered and clenched aroudn me again. "Oh Ohhh Jake please ohh." She gasped out. I pumped harder and flicker her clit faster needing her to cum on me needing to empty myself inside her.

Something i never knew would happen as my wolf took over and I pumped into her faster still and i gripped her hair and pulled her up her back flush with my sweat covered chest. Her head falling to one side. I thrust and flicked as my mouth lowered teeth gripping her neck and I bit hard. I could taste the faint tint of blood as I marked her. "Mine!" I growled out and I felt her break apart shattering around me and I pumped again releasing myself into her hot wet heat. "Ahh god its so hot yess." Was Bella's groan as I came inside her and she milked me dry,


	12. Chapter 12

**I am not Stephanie Meyer! I do not Own Twilgiht! I just own the desire to play with them and bump them together making kissy faces... **

**I want to thank everyone for waiting so patiently for this Chapter.**

**Again Reviews make me smile make me laugh make me cringe and make me write more. (keep it coming)**

************Shout out to those of you who have reviewed my work**************

**xTeamJacobx - your words inspired me to slow down some. I was infact feeling a bit overwhelmed wanting to keep my readers interested so I rushed the last few chapters. Thank you. **

**MythStar Black Dragon - Thank you so much for your kind words**

**MyTwiDreams - I thought it was pretty hot myself**

**Tanja, Mila-renae, and Susiecube - Edward will get worse before its over**

**DeadGrlSprStr666 - thank you so much for your review you made me laugh out loud. Gratz on being the 1st reviewer to say f*** me.. LOL**

**twilighter3301 - I am so glad you like it**

**jojostar - I just might (hint hint)**

**Jacob Lupo - I promise to warn before its over.. I will keep going even if I dont post as often as I was before. **

**crazygurl34 - Thank you it was just playing in my head had to put fingers to keyboard.**

**happytimez4life- thank you for reading and loving my work.**

**Your all wonderful and keep me inspired. **

**Chapter 12**_

BPOV

I lay wrapped in Jakes arm soaking up the warmth of his skin. I was flush against his strong warmth resting in the security I felt in his strong arms. He was laying on his back next to me his eyes closed his breathing slow and even. I matched my own breathing to his bringing my body slowly down from heaven and back to its own. I felt like jello my legs weak, and limbs putty. I finally understood the saying putty in someones hands now. I was completely and utterly spent.

I closed me eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. Not feeling any pressure to talk about what had just happened. This was Jake my best friend the one person I could trust with anything. I wasnt going anywhere and I wasnt going to spoil this moment for anyhing in the world.

I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes because of a sudden chill I felt. Jake was standing next to the bed completely naked looking out the window into the treeline. For a moment I laid still taking in the glory of him. Like a warrior god he stood tall, proud his tan body chiseled to perfection. His tight ass hard and firm his legs strong and muscular. His back was even sexy the rippling corded muscles making me yearn to touch him again. I stood slowly and walked gingerly over to him. My arms wrapping around his waist my head resting on his shoulder blades.

"Hey Bells." He turned hugging me back kissing my head. "Hiya Jake, what are you doing out of bed? When I am naked in it." I asked him. He smiled at that and picked me up and craweled back into the bed with me his back to the headboard with me laying in his lap. He stroked my hair and I purred up at him. I was the fat cat with the saucer of milk. Contented in the moment. He chuckled at my purring, "I was just waiting for word from the pack. My shift starts soon, and I will have to head out." He said. He hugged me a little tighter when he said he would have to go soon. It was clear in his eyes he didnt want to leave me for even a second.

"Jake, it's ok you have to patrol its what you do. I will stay here, make some dinner watch some tv with Billy." I kissed his chest and sat up looking him straight in the eye. I needed to tell him before anything else could happen. How much he ment to me how wrong I had been all along. "Jake." He looked at me and I i reached out placing my hand on his cheek. I pulled my hand back instantly as the light in the room caused a shine from my finger. My ring, no his mothers ring. I dropped my hand hopping he hadnt noticed. My luck just wasnt that good, he growled and grabbed my hand back up.

"Bella, I wont treat you like an invalid and control your every move like he did. I wont boss you around, BUT! I will say this and you need to hear me clearly." His words were rough and demanding and he had his hand in my hair gently tugging my eyes to his. "You will! Take that ring off your hand, you are mine Bells you have always been mine. I am not letting go again you need to understand that right now." He growled the word mine at me, and it caused a warmth in the pit of my stomach. As well as an instant dampness between my thighs.

I tugged my hand from his and removed the ring closing my fist over it. "Jacob, I am going to say again how sorry I am but this is the last time I will appologize for leaving you." He looked at me taken aback by my words. So I hurried on, "I won't ever leave you again. I swear it. I love you Jacob Black. With all my heart it just took me to long to realize it." I reached up and touched the mark on my neck which I was sure was still red and tender. Turning my head, brushing my hair over my shoulder so he could see the proof of my words I said, "I am yours, you claimed me I will forever be yours."

His growl at seeing the mark on my skin wasnt one of anger or worry that he caused me pain. He knew I had enjoyed everything we had done. Instead it was a growl of possesion as his lips crashed down into mine. I sighed as he kissed me deep his tongue dipping in and tasting me. My hands in his hair as I climbed higher into his lap. I pressed myself as close to him as possible needing to feel his body. Needing to show him how much I truely loved him without words. I licked his lips and he moaned into my mouth. His breathe musky and warm. I trailed my kisses down his chin over to his ear where I licked and nibbled. Moving down his neck I sucked hard at the base of his colar bone.

He chuckled at me as I pulled and drew with my mouth feeling my own need to mark him. "Bells honey, Im a werewolf babe it would be gone in ten minutes." He laughed out loud when I gave a frustrated sigh and mumbled stupid supernatural healing abilities. He stopped laughing as I lowered my mouth around one nipple and sucked hard, then flicked my tounge over the hardened nub. I trailed my hands all over his body when he stopped my hand and I realized I still held the ring. He opened my fingers and took it before tossing it across the room where it hit the door and then the floor with a ting. His face was feirce and full of something I could only guess was his need to claim me to remove Edward from this moment.

I wasnt going to allow that asshole to ruin anything again. Determined I turned my attention back to the man in front of me. His skin was tan, his chest smooth as my tongue trailed lower over hard abs and pure muscle. His body was so different so warm in comparison to Ed.. but Jake oh when he had taken me before. Pumping into me over and over, when he had spilled his release inside me and that warm heat flooded me. "Ahhhh." I moaned so lost in the thought. Jake tensed under me as I went lower his hard throbbing member pressing on my breasts for a second before I had him firmly in my hand.

Taking the time to explore him I stroked in slow long pulls. Marveling at him, so hard and big mucher larger than.. NO but oh my he was so well, "Jake your so pretty." He jumped at my words clearly not impressed. "I am not pretty Bella thats not something a man wants to hear when his mate is slowly stroking his cock." I just grinned and stroked him again, and flicked my tongue out over the head of him. His hips pumped up as my mouth covered him and I took him fully inside. "Fuck, Bells call me whatever you want just don't stop." He rasped out.

I popped my lips a little and pulled him out running my tongue over the head and then up and down. Teasing just under the head where he seemed to like it the most. I cupped him in one hand and felt his weight squeezing gently, then going as far as I could took him fully inside me. My other hand stroking the length of him that I couldnt get my lips around. His panting a clear indication that he enjoyed it. His hand fisted tighter in my hair as he pumped his hips higher and faster. "Fuckkk Oh yes Ah like that." He wa groaning now his voice deeper than normal.

I could smell his lust wafting all over me. I pumped harder meeting his hip thrusts loving the feeling of making this huge man whimper under me. I could feel him getting tighter in my hands. I knew he was getting closer. He gripped my hair harder and suddenly he was spilling himself. I swallowed instantly gulping him down lapping the tip even after he was finished not wanting to waste a drop of him. Needing to have every bit of Jacob that I could get. I lapped over and over around the head until he finally hissed.

I was suddenly on my back while he thrust into me. I arched up as his hands found my breasts gripping and tugging my nipples. He ground his hips into me and I felt him brushing repeatedly over my oh so sensitive clit. "Ahh Jake, Yes God Yes!" I was thrusting up as he came down causing a wonderful friction that was shoving me toward the edge. I looked up into his eyes as he stared down into my very soul. I needed him closer, I tugged at his arms and he leaned down into my arms our chests touching. He never stopped thrusting, I felt it then shattering me. His final hip roll sending me flying off the edge to shatter into a millions shards of glass. "I love you" I roared as I came. "Mine!" He growled as he thrust into my trembling body as I pulsed around him causing him cum for me as well.

I watched as he moved and then came back with a wash cloth. He cleaned my inner thighs gently and then started to clean himself before stopping. "Jake?" I asked when he stopped. "I want your scent on me Bella, I want to carry it with me while Im on patrol I will shower when I get back." He grinned a lopsided grin that made him look sexy and devilish as hell. I sighed and curled up on my side in the bed. He came forward and covered me gently with the sheet. "I love you Bells. I will be back soon I promise. Someone will be here to watch you while I patrol. Please.. please stay inside." He looked at me with so much worry that I nodded my head kissing him just as a howl broke the quiet."Go babe its ok, I am just going to rest until you get back." He chuckled as my eyes slid shut and he walked over to the window.

As I drifted off I could have swore I heard him say, "If thats all it takes to get her to be safe I will have to wear her out more often." I smiled as I drifted completly away. Letting the darkness take me, safe that my wolf was out there protecting me.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am not Stephanie Meyer! I do not Own Twilgiht! I just own the desire to play with them and bump them together making kissy faces... **

**I want to thank everyone for waiting so patiently for this Chapter.**

**Please remember that your reviews make my world go round. **

**Chapter 13**_

JPOV

I left Bella sleeping soundly before I had even stepped over the window sil and into the yard. I had work to do, and nothing was going to stop me from keeping Bella safe. Seth, and Leah stepped out of the woods, meeting me in the lawn past the trees. Leah looking perpetually constipated as usual, but Seth bore a wide grin. The boy was always happy and even with everything going on you couldnt help but return his smile.

"Don't worry man me and sis will keep Bella safe while your out tonight." Seth slapped my shoulder. He could see the worry in my eyes at having to leave Bella. "I know man, it's not that I don't trust you. I think it would be hard to leave her if she was covered in bubble wrap in a padded room." Leah snorted at my joke catching my attention. She just kept walking not bothering with small talk. "Let's go Seth its time to get to babysitting the human." With that she was gone around the side of the house.

"Leah's a bitch Jake but she will keep Bella safe. She means something to you, which means she means something to the pack. Bella is our family too man." Seth said as he jogged off in the direction of Leah. I turned away from my friend and pack mate. I would have to trust that they could keep her safe in the few hours I would be away. The night sky was dark, it looked like rain was coming again. Nothing unusual there. Unfortunately it will just make it harder to track that fucktard. I let the rage of thinking about him run through my veins, leaping in the air and coming down phased completely into my wolf.

It was then that the rain began to fall in large drops splattering my fur against my form. The wind decided to pick up as well which made the rain sting my eyes as I ran. As soon as I was away from the house I caught up with Quil, Em, and Paul. They were on his scent off towards the border. I hurried to catch up.

A howl ripped through the downpour and I felt the urgency in it. I listened with the pack mind, heard them in my head they were on track following the scent. Off in the distance they could barely make out the form of a male vamp. They lengthed their strides as I caught up. I could see the bloodsucker. He was on our land we would end this tonight. I lept and he evaded me easily. Embry sped ahead of us to the left and Paul to the right attempting to block him in. Paul sprang at his heels as the took a corner and lept into the trees. He missed him by inches only. The bloodsucker jumped higher into the trees just out of our reach before turning to face us.

I expected him to possibly have grown a pair and decided to face me. Instead i was shocked to see the blonde hair and realized this wasnt the Vampire I was after. At this point any bloodsucker would do I thought. I growled and sprang trying to gain a perch on the lower limp in order to reach him. The blond just lept back avoiding us again. Only this time he spoke, "Jacob, its me Jasper remember me? I was just coming to find you hoping to see how Bella was doing and meet with Sam regarding Edwards actions." I stopped trying to kill him and my jaws snapped shut. Ahh, I looked at him closer trying not to be drowned by the scent of vamp and actually use my other scences as well. Thats right the pixies mate. I nodded my head at him, which he took as my understand he was not a threat.

"I am not here to fight, my family wants a meeting in order to negotiate terms for us to continue staying here. We are not party to Edwards actions. We do not want to harm Bella, she is family a sister to me." He said gently. I called out to Sam in my mind and saw that he was in fact already almost here. We could negotiate with this blonde now, no need to set up another time and place.

Sam and the other pack members arrived. Everyone was here except Leah, and Seth. I gave Seth a quick run down of the conversation at which point he phased and spoke to Jasper. "It's a shame there is one thing I will miss about Edward when we kill him. The fact that I dont have to weaken myself in front of you to speak my mind." Sam said it with regret in his voice causing me to growl low. Who cares if you have to talk out loud I raged he deserves whats coming to him. "I take it Jacob does not agree." Jasper spoke to Sam. "My family would inquire about Bella's health. Carlise explained that she appeared to be fine, and should heal up without any difficulty." Sam nodded, " Yes Bella appears to be well, she is resting. I am sure Jacob will tell her you asked about her. Perhaps she will call you to speak with you further."

They continued on speaking finally getting down to business as the other Cullen members arrived. The ones missing appeared to be the large one, and the fuckshit. The treaty was renigotiated with the stipulations that they were to continue as before. Except they were not to lend any help to Edward. They were to understand that if we caught up to him his life was forfit for his actions regarding Bella and her human life. The understood and seemed to have no issue with the new treaty. They only if you could guess it seemed slightly saddened with the fact that we intended to kill their son/brother.

I grew bored with the talk at this point wanting nothing more than to go back to work so I could get home to the lovely woman sleeping safely in my bed (knock on wood). I waited as the Cullens turned to leave finally heading out. When the small pixie screamed with so much pain I thought she was being tortured.

"Alice what is it?" The blond ran to her holding her shaking screaming body in his arms. "Alice what do you see?" This was the doc asking this time, but she seemed to speak not really talking to anyone. "Edwards she doesn't want that," and then her resounding "NO!" I didnt wait to find out what she had seen I needed to be with Bella now. She was in danger. I turned and ran with my heart slamming in my chest. I knew the pack was behind me each step of the way. I was shocked to see the pixie rushing ahead of me, she was fast. Her concern for Bella evident on her face as she sped forward. The pack was with me all of us a united front, I didnt care that the Cullen's ran with us now. If they were willing to help keep Bella safe then I would take any help I could get.

I caught the scent later than i normally would have because the other vampires with us, and the pouring rain dulling it. Yet it was evident he had been here. I howled my fear as I ran to my bedroom window to see the glass shattered all around the outside. I looked inside and saw the bed was empty. I could hear Sam leading the others through the front. I felt the pain of it then as they found Seth laying limp and unmoving in the hallway blocking my bedroom door. Other than Seth the house was empty there was no sign Bella or of Leah...


	14. Chapter 14

**I am not Stephanie Meyer! I do not Own Twilgiht! I just own the desire to play with them and bump them together making kissy faces... **

**I want to thank everyone for waiting so patiently for this Chapter.**

**Please remember that your reviews make my world go round. **

**WARNING: Edwards POV in this chapter is very vivid and includes a rape scene. Please do not continue on reading that section if its to much for you. Just pick back up on the next chapter. I struggled with writing this but I needed this to move into the next part of my story. Please don't read his POV if you will be offended. Thank you all for understanding.  
_**

**Chapter 14**_

BPOV

A loud crash woke me with a start. I was instantly alert scanning the room trying to find the danger. I listened for anything out of the ordinary but nothing caught my attention. I looked out the window at the rain pouring down. The wind whipped the trees in the faded light. Concluding that it was thunder that had woken me I walked to the door and started to head out into the hall.

Whincing as my foot came down on something sharp. Beinding to pick it up only to realize it was the ring he had given me of his mothers. I glared at the beauty of the stones. Was it really only months ago that I had said my I do's to the man who I had thought was my everything. Only months ago that things had taken such a dramatic turn at all shocked me. I had expected to have my forever with Edward. To become a vampire and join the Cullen's a part of their family completly.

I couldnt help the tears that welled in my eyes at how everything had fallen apart. How wrong I had been to trust him. I was waging a war in my soul between the pain and the anger of trusting him when he had never earned it after leaving me. I had been such a fool to think that he was this perfect angel, that he never ment to hurt me in anyway. That I left the closeness I had begun to have with Jake and turned back to Edward after all he had put me through.

I gripped the ring tight in my hand the pain of the stones digging into my palm seemed to offer me some resolve. My past choices were exactly that in the past. I couldnt go back and fix them, it was time to look to the future. I felt the tears in my eyes dry as I thought of the future I would have. I would live, have my Jacob go to college get a job perhaps get into teaching here on the Reservation.

Jake would be able to open his garage, we would be normal we would be happy. Someday he would take over as Alpha, and I would never leave his side again. I pulled the door open and walked into the hall a growl catching my attention at once. I raced forward and to the front door. I started to pull it open only to leap back as Leah was flying through the air. I barely got out of the way as her wolf lay unmoving in the middle of the living room.

I craweled over to her and reached out, "Leah, are you ok?" She didnt move at all. I touched her fur and my hand came back wet with blood. I choked back my gag reflex instantly turning away thinking of Seth. I got to my feet and out the door to find that Seth had his jaws locked around Edwards forearm. Edward was kicking him over and over bringing his fist down to hit Seth on the head.

I picked up the first thing I would find which happened to be a large stick and swung it at Edwards back. It hit with all the force I had in my body. Sadly that was only enough strength to cause him to turn and notice me. He shook Seth off and lunged at me. The look in his eyes something I had never seen before. I fell back stunned by his hatred. Scurring backwards away from his hands.

As I was sure he was going to reach me I saw Seth again lunge this time leaping directly onto Edwards back his teeth deep in Edwards shoulder. The shirt was ripped and the skin cracked around Seth's teeth. Seth's eyes met mine, as he growled and Edward went to the ground. The look was clearly an indication for me to run. I didnt hesitate instead deciding to listen to someone else for a change. I ran back into the house.

I paused next to Leah's limp body and shook her hard. I head a low moan which was enough for me to know she was alive. I tried in vain to pull her down the hall with me, it was pointless she was to heavy. I screamed at her, "Leah damnit wake up!" Her eyes slowly opened. "Oh thank god Leah, Edward is outside hes fighting Seth please help. " She was on her feet as soon as I said her brothers name. I ran back down the hall into Jacob's room slamming the door.

I held my back against the door, waiting. Listening to the growls the grunts and then the howl of pain. Then nothing silence. I almost opened the door to see what had happened, yet I couldnt make my legs work. The thought of Seth or Leah dying to portect me. The terror I had felt when I had looked into Edwards eyes rooted me to the floor. I pressed my ear to the door hoping to hear something, anything that would let me in on what happened.

Then finally I heard it a soft scraping noise. It took a second for me to figure out that it was coming from the window. When i turned my head I saw him standing there. One finger dragging his nail down the glass. Then he tapped lightly as if to ask me if he could come inside. I stayed rooted to my spot my eyes registering with my brain the many times he had tapped at my bedroom window to be let inside. I cringed as his mouth spread into a smile, his hands pressed firmly against the glass.

"Please Edward, go away." I barely got the words out my breathing coming so fast. He was here, he was going to ruin everything I had just worked out that I wanted. I needed to do something, yet what could I do against a vampire. I knew I was doomed I would never be able to fight him. Then something happened, my fear turned to rage. Anger coursed through my veins screaming to every part of my body. The thought of losing Jake now after everything sent me into a rage and I balled my hands tighter into a fist. The ring I had forgotten digging into my hand deeper.

Opening my palm it caught the light in the room drawing Edwards attention to it. He stared his eyes boring into mine. I threw the ring at the glass towards his face. "I love you Jake!" I screamed before the glass shattered.

EPOV

I stood outside the window the scent of Bella creeping out slowly to me. Her fear, her blood pumping causing the venom in my mouth to pool. I watched as she raised her tiny fist and threw my mothers ring at the glass. It barely made a sound before hitting the floor. I hissed at her actions. My little Bitch of a wife Bella, had taken everything from me. I could smell Jake all over her she had killed my son, fornicated with a mutt, and now she treated my own mothers ring as if it was dirt. I pressed my hands harder on the glass. Then Bella looked me straight in the eye screaming out her love for that dog. I pressed in watching as if in slow motion as the glass shattered into the room.

Bella turned away as the glass bombarded her with small cuts. The scent of her fresh flowing blood make me smile wider. This was what I wanted her blood. My singer, her crimson life spilling around her limp form thats what I needed to see. Needed to make her pay for ruining everything for me. My family chose her human life over mine, my own father helping to kill my son for her. I was at her side instantly, the feel of her soft flesh under my hands knowing how easily I could break her. I gripped her arms tight causing her to whimper.

"Not yet Bella, don't cry yet. You will cry out for mercy, but in the end there will be none. You killed our son, you little _bitch_." The words dripped from my mouth the hate spilling forth. I gave her a rough shake her teeth slamming together. Her eyes hardened. "It wasnt our son, It was a thing that never should have happened in the first place." She spat the words at me. I looked hard into her eyes, expecting her to cringe back the weak little human she was. I was pleasantly surprised to see it seemed she had grown a back bone. Either that or her stupidity was running rampart again as she continued, " The pack will kill you, even if you kill me your days are numbered Edward. I just pray that Jake gets to set the fire to you first you _bastard_." I felt my fist jut out before I had really planned it. Not enough to knock her out but enough to cause her head to fly back.

A trickle of blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. I leaned in and licked the blood away as she tried to pull her lips from mine. I kissed her hard, the taste of her blood and her whimpers for me not to touch her egging me on. I jerked her head back kissing her harder forcing her lips open to my tongue. She bit me hard, and I laughed. "Stupid girl, I told you once before as if you could fight me off." With that I threw her struggling form over my shoulder and lept out the window racing off into the night.

I ran for miles no clear path in mind. Just the need to put distance between me, and the pack. I made no decisions I just had to be sure that Alice wouldn't pick up on my path. Coming to an abandoned hunting shack I stopped and went inside. I threw Bella onto the dirt floor, her body landing hard as her back hit the floor. Her legs fell to the side the wind clearly knocked from her. I crept forward slowly, stalking her enjoying playing with my food. "Bella, how many times must I remind you to breathe. Really one would think you had that down by now."

She sucked in a ragged breathe, as she scrambled to back away from me. I just continued stalking forward. Grabbing her ankle and jerking her back to me bringing my weight down on her struggling body. My hands grabbed hers as I pinned them above her head. "What to do with you.. Decisions. Decisions. Would you like to see if perhaps we could make another child for you to kill my wife?" I leaned in and kissed her again as she gagged and screamed under my lips.

She fought, as hard as she could while I moved both hands under one of mine pinning her firmly. WIth my free hand I ripped off her shirt, and her offensive sweat pants. I ran my hand over her naked breasts as the moved with her struggles. "Come now Bella, you begged me long enough for this why fight now?" I taunted her. "Get off me you_ FUCK_! Don't touch me." She screamed the anger in her cracking voice truely impressive. I moved to kiss her, but she jerked her head to the side.

When her hair fell back from her exposed next I saw the mark. I lost all thought at that moment. I only knew that this was my unfaithful dirty murdering bitch of a wife, and she had allowed that fucking mutt to mark her. " You little whore!" I roared at her. I took my free hand and ripped her panties from her body. "You want that dog so bad? DO YOU?" I screamed the words my face pressed directly against hers. "He won't ever have you now. I will make sure of that. Lets see how badly he wants you once I am done with you." I moved her legs wider as I undid my pants and lowered my self onto her.

"NO!" she was screaming at me. He hips moving to get away from me. "Please god, Edward NOOOO!" As I slammed into my wifes hot body. The rage had taken over. I slammed into her over and over. Her screams causing me to go harder and faster. I moved with my vampire speed her blood spilled now, causing the vampire in me to come fully to life. Whatever human that had been left in me died in that moment. Leaning down I let the my singer do what she did best. Her blood sang to me as I bit deep into the mark that Mutt had left on her. Bella's life pooled and rushed into me as I drank deeper and deeper still her struggles finally stopping. Red crimson pooling down her neck around my mouth and spreading out under her shoulders.


	15. Chapter 15 Third Times A Charm

**I am not Stephanie Meyer! I do not Own Twilgiht! I just own the desire to play with them and bump them together making kissy faces... **

**After the last chapter I think everyone is beginning to fear my storyline a bit. I am sorry that it is so dark. I wanted to connect this story together. Without giving away to you all where I am headed with this, Bella will live. I hated the weak Bella from SM twilight who was forever needing a Hero. Women are not weak, and Bella will come into her own better for all that has happened. Dont give up on me yet. **

**Also your reviews always make me feel as if I am not alone in this. Please keep them coming.  
_**

**Chapter 16**_

**JPOV**

I could feel my heart being torn from my chest as I walked into my room. The scent of her blood everywhere. He had hurt her, he had taken her, I didnt keep her safe. I howled my pain my thoughts flying around inside me. I had promised to keep her safe, I failed she was out there now. He could have kil.. NO! I roared the thought. The pack came alert to me instantly. Everyone slamming to a stop no matter what they had been doing.

The Alpha in me raging, taking control. I would not lose her. Sam spoke to me silently, "What do you want to do Alpha?" His head dropped slightly he was handing it over to me as he had always promised. I could sence his pride, his relief. My brother my pack mate, yes it was my time to lead. Sam's black wolf coming to stand behind me to my right as I lept from the room into the rain.

The other members came to take position along side me. Pauls large gray frame directly behind Jared on my left. It seemed they were filling in as my pack picked their order. Sam my second, Jared my third, Paul my fourth. Embry and Quil my best friends filled in as well everyone waiting for the orders. "I can still scent Bella, its faint we need to move out now." I started running in the direction of her smell fading in the dowpour. Her blood allowing me to keep tracking her.

"We will find her man, and when we do we will kill that son of a bitch." Was Paul's thoughts directed at me. All of us became silent at that point racing forward following Bella's smell into the darkness of the woods. I dont know how long we ran, I just kept racing forward not wanting to lose her scent. It became stronger and stronger. I growled low. I could smell the leech in the distance as well.

Bella's blood was stronger here, and I rounded a corner to see a small hunting shack almost hidden in the trees. I had forgotten the Cullen's until the blond one Jasper was next to me. I almost lashed out at him tracking Edwards smell. I pulled back before I caught him with my teeth.

He looked at me, and I felt a sence of firm resolve. Tonight we would end this. I slammed my form into the door and it crumbled beneath me. Bursting into the room I was shocked to find Leah on top of Edward in the corner. He flung her away Leah crumbling in the corner she was badly hurt and bleeding, but she came back still she fought hard to keep body between Bella and the mother fucker. Bella.. I looked over and saw her clothes ripped from her limp body. Her blood pooling under in. He had killed her... I was to late.

The Alpha in me roared at the loss of her. I sprang forward and knocked the bloodsucker off his feet. He came back to his feet instantly from the crouch he had landed in. Moving in I sprang my teeth deep in his neck as I tore. I felt his arms close around me and he tightened his grip.

The snap was lost on me as my adreniline roared to life. I slashed with my front paws tearing into his marbled flesh. My nails sparking on his hard skin, like flint for a fire. Yes a fire would be how this would end. Sam, and to my surprise Jasper came to my side helping me take the fucker on.

Quil, and Embry lept knocking us all through the brittle shacks walls and out into the night. Jasper lept away quickly from all the wolves ripping and tearing. Probably a smart move considering we were in full rage at this point. The kill at hand, we tore as one, the metallic screech as limb after limb was ripped away.

Each cry of his pain filling me with elation. I could smell it then, as the bastard lay under us in peices. I turned to see that Jasper had started a fire, we each took a part of the fucker and tossed it into the flames. He would never touch her again. I felt my knees give out, the memory of Bella of all the blood, of her still frame not moving.

I turned and phased at once. I was at her side shoving the pixie out of the way. I reached out for her, pulling her into my arms. "Shes alive Jacob." It was the doctor speaking to me. As his words registered in my numb brain I felt her body shudder, and heard her heart take a labored beat.

"He bit her Jacob, she has lost to much blood. I cant give her blood here, she wouldnt make it back in time either. His venom is in her, she will turn into one of us..." Carlise whispered the words his voice breaking. My eyes tore themselves away from Bella to look at him. I scanned the room my pack all stood next to me whispering their anger their regret their confusion. Alice hissed at Sam when he suggested we kill Bella to stop the change.

I broke my thought as a scream rent through the room, Bella convulsing in my arms. Sam came forward planning to do what he thought I couldn't. "No! You will not touch her. I won't let you or anyone ever touch her again!" I felt my stomach heave as the thought entered my mind. "She won't die, I can't let this end this way I promised her.." I felt the tears running down my face I didn't care. Allowing my pain for the chance I was about to take to spill over.

"Jacob you won't be able to stand the smell of her, she wouldn't want to live like this. To never be with you to live as a vampire and not have the love she wanted with you." Sam said it clearly. "Jacob's right Sam, she shouldn't die like this. She never asked for this to happen." It was Paul's voice chimming in.

"Please let her change let her live if only like this." It was Leah, shocking me with her plea on Bella's behalf. "We tried to protect her, we failed her. Do not punish her further for my failure." She looked at Sam before falling forward. Sam caught her instantly, holding her in his arms. "As alpha the decision is mine. _She will turn_, I won't take a chance to live from her. Not even if it means I lose her forever." I said it raising to my feet with Bella in my arms.

"What do we have to do?" I looked over at Carlise as I spoke over another loud scream tearing from Bella. "Bring her back to our home, I need to try to give her something for the pain." He turned allowing me to follow him. "Bring Leah." I told Sam. Looking over at Embry and Quil I barked the order for them to get Seth and bring him as well to the Cullen's home. The doctor could tend to them as well.

I ran craddling Bella as gently as I could trying to keep from shaking her broken form. The bruising on her face and arms was dark and she was swelling, her wrists were clearly broken. She was limp other than the occassional scream her head hanging back her long hair clumped with blood. Her naked body so battered I wanted to go forward and piss in the ashes of her attacker then set him afire again.

Soon she would heal, if I understood the way this vampire thing worked she would be whole again in a few days. Another scream escaped her now raw throat as we reached the Cullen's home. I rushed inside laying her gently on the first bed I came to. Carlise moved next to me injecting Bella with something for the pain. Alice leaned down whispering softly to Bella, "You will live Bella, you will be even more beautiful, and you will be strong that much I _can _see my sister." She kissed Bella softly on the forhead and moved from the room. Taking Jasper and his pained expression with her.

"She will heal, she will be one of us soon Jacob. We will care for her, teach her to hunt like us. I promise she will be the Bella you love." Carlise spoke to me as he moved next to the bed. I sat down and waited. I would be here when she opened her eyes, I would figure out a way to always be here no matter how much the wolf in me might rebel against it. If I had to I would leave it all behind for my Bella.

**BPOV**

I was burning. The flames of hell consuming me. I had died, Edward had killed me. Now I was in hell perhaps for killing the child, maybe for loving Jacob so completely while married to another man if he was a man at all. The only thing I knew was that I was in hell and the fire licked at every part of my body. I screamed out. Please someone help me. Jacob I love you please save me. I raged on screaming as I fought the flames.

I came back to myself at some point. My heart was thumping so hard it shook my body. I tried to reach up to touch my chest, my arms lead at my sides. I tried again to move, to scream, to fight, only I couldn't. My hell had changed it had gotten worse. I was still on fire smoldering, yet now I was an immobile victim suffocating under the weight of my sins.

When I came to myself next I was aware, and the pain had stopped. I kept my eyes closed, afraid to see what form of hell was waiting for me. It was then that I heard the sounds of my heaven. "Bells babe, you are going to be awake soon. Carlise said it would end anytime now. I am right here I will not leave your side I promise." It was Jake my Jake he was here. I laid still listening to his words caress my body. His voice had never sounded better to me.

I didn't want to let my heaven go, if I opened my eyes would he disappear and the fires come back? "Bella, please forgive me. I know this isn't what you wanted. Well maybe it was I don't even know I just know that I will love you Bella no matter what happens." His voice stopped and I heard another person in the room. Alice I could smell her flowery scent like fresia, hear her faint footfalls as she came to stand next to me. Strange I had never heard Alice make any noise before. "Any second now Jacob. She can hear us now I am sure of it." I marveled at the melody of Alice's voice. I took a deep breath then I was overwhelmed by the most amazing smell.

It was musky, woodsy smelling. I inhaled deeper still, oh it was like the earth itself so calming it smelled like all my favorite memories. "Bella can you hear me?" It was Jacob. Why did he think I would be upset with him. I felt the sudden desire to comfort him to touch him. I reached over, opening my eyes as I trailed my fingers over his face. He purred into my palm. I couldn't help the giggle that past my lips. Only to be shocked at the strangness of my own voice. It was like the tinkling of bells.

I guess my eyebrows raised because Jake stood and stepped back a little before he spoke. "Bella how are you feeling? Are you hungry do you need to leave with Alice? Please don't be mad. I never wanted to make this decision for you, I only.. I couldn't watch you die Bella.. .." His eyes welled with tears.

At the sight of his pain I was on my feet instantly. I hadn't even noticed I had moved I was just suddenly standing before him. "My Jake, my wolf why would I be upset you saved me again. I.. the last thing I remember was Edward biting into me, he was so angry that I had let you mark me." I reached my hand to touch the mark only to feel nothing.

I looked down at my arms where I knew the bruises would be dark and angry. Expecting bandages over my broken wrists. Only there was nothing, my skin was pale and unmarked. I turned looking around the room realizing I was in Alice's bedroom. Well that would suit me just fine if any vampire in this house had a mirror she did. I found it on the wall a full length mirror. I stopped instantly shocked at what I was seeing. Staring at the girl in the glass well.. I had changed. I knew what had happened now, Edward had changed me. I was a vampire.

The light spilling through the window illuminating my thoughts as my skin danced with sparkling light. I looked good, I felt good. I looked higher to be shocked at my eyes. They stood bright red almost glowing in my face. The only thing that I didn't like about my new body, my eyes. I turned around looking back at the now full room.

Alice stood next to Jake, Carlise next to Quil and Embry and Esme even Leah and Seth stood at the doorway watching expently. Jasper was standing the closest to me. His arm stretched out as if to stop me from coming forward. "Jasper? I.." He stepped closer trying to read my emotions. "Bella I feel the pain coming from you, I am so sorry that we allowed this. Please understand you are out family even without Edward. Jacob couldn't allow you to die for what my brother had done."

"Jasper I am not angry. The pain was just the shock of my eyes." I looked over at Jacob as I spoke and moved forward wanting to touch him. Needing to be in his arms. Jasper grabbed me to stop me as I was almost there. I jerked my arm from his at the same moment that Jacob growled and began to shake. Jacob placed his body closer to me seeming to surround me from all side. "Forever my protecter, my wolf." I giggled at him. He stopped shaking all at once looking into my eyes.

I again acted before thinking wrapping my arms around him and he held me back. I held him close to me the warmth of his skin the smell I had been enjoying before coming off him in waves. I had always know my Jakes smelled good. "Jake you don't smell like wet dog to me." I said with a smile. He laughed low and his voice caused my dead heart to thump. "You smell wonderful too Bell's. I was so afraid that you would smell like the others that I wouldn't be able to stand being near you. Instead you smell like vanilla ice cream" He leaned in breathing deep and growled low as his arms tightened around me.

I tighted my hold as well so happy that he still wanted me in his arms, when suddenly I was shocked to hear, "Bells.. can't..breathe... need air." I dropped my arms at once shocked that I had hurt him. My face clearly still told him everything as he laughed again. "It's okay baby, its nice to know that you are strong now. Maybe I can worry a little less about you breaking something everytime you fall now." I joined in his laughter as did the entire room.

"Guess I was right all along to call you vampire girl huh?" Came Embry's smart ass remark. I kept laughing feeling lighter in this moment that I could ever remember feeling before. "Bella, you are more controlled than should be possible. Still, I would feel more comfortable if you would feed now." It was Jasper I could feel him pushing his hunger at me slightly. Causing my stomach to rumble loudly, breaking the silence that had fallen across the room. Again everyone erupted into peals of this time nervous laughter.

"Come on Bella lets hunt together all of us. The pack is hungry too. Try to keep up without falling for a change hey Bells." Jacob turned from me opening the window and leaping outside phasing before hitting the ground running. I followed without a seconds hesitaion landing softly on my feet. I ran following my wolf into the trees I lept the river flying over it with a grace I had never had before.

The others joined me the wolves, and the Cullen's all running together hunting as a new pack. We would be able to do this as one, all of us a new family together. I laughed as I came down reaching out to an extended tree limp. I began swinging the limps like tarzan catching up with Jake. I dropped down and landed on his back with a thud. He surprised me by not losing his footing instead racing forward with me riding his movements.

I leaned forward rubbing his scent on my skin loving the smell of him the feel of his muscles moving and expanding as he ran harder. It was amazing to be with Jacob this way, to know that even though I was now a vampire my Jacob somehow loved me still. I let the peals of my laughter join the night. "Giddy UP!" I yelled out. Causing another round of laughs from all around us.

"Bella, really how can you stand it he smells, she snorted "Ugh and now you stink too." It was Alice as she ran next to us. "He smells grrrrrr reat." I laughed mimicking Tony the Tiger. We ran until the a new scent shook me from my moment with my wolf. I sprang off his back and moved forward my mind working seperate from concious thought. I was hunting now following the scent, yes this was what I wanted now.

I lept bringing down the doe at once. My teeth tearing into it, as I broke its neck quickly not wanting it to suffer. I drank deeply until I was so full that I felt like I had been on a Ben -N- Jerry's bender. I stood slowly then wiping my lips on the back of my hand. Jake walked forward then nuzzling my hand before lapping the blood off. He looked up at me his tongue falling out to one side.

"Good boy, heres your treat." I laughed and pointed to the deer. I stepped back as the other wolves moved in. Their eating habits clearly not as suttle as mine, as the tearing and ripping started behine me. I moved off to lean against the tree looking out with my new eyes, listening with my new ears.

Yes things would be different now. I wasnt Bella anymore, I was Bells my Jake's Bells the woman he always thought I was strong, brave. I would be able to take care of myself, fight next to my wolf if he needed me. I sighed my contentment letting my body slide down the tree and sat on the moss covered ground. Leaning back I looked up and watched as the sun fought to break through the trees.

I must have been this way for awhile because the next thing I knew Jacob was next to me, as himself not as his wolf. Naked and beautiful as the day is long. "The others left, I wanted sometime alone with you." He said before coming to lay next to me staring up into the trees. "Planning to ravish the unsupecting vampire are you?" I asked laughing. When his laugh didnt join mine I looked over at the seriousness on his face.

"Bella, I am so sorry." Jake began, I stopped him before he could continue. "Jacob this isnt what I thought would happen, but I love you. I wasn't ready to die I didn't want to leave you alone. When Edward came at me in that shack all I could think of was how badly I didn't want to die and leave you. Nothing he did to me.. Nothing! compares to knowing that he is dead, gone, and I get a third chance at being with you."

He stared hard into my eyes, "Third times the charm right?" He asked before moving his lips over mine and kissing me softly. I moaned as our tongues met, the sensation so much more than it had ever been. Every fiber of my being, every cell woke beneath his touch as he caressed me face down my neck and gently pulled me at the waist to lean over his chest. The flame of his hand igniting a new type of fire as his touch lingered everywhere he caressed me.

I felt the wetness pooling in my borrowed jeans as he ran his hand over my ass and pulled me harder into the evidence of his arousal. I hissed low around his lips, causing him to pull back. "Bell's I'm sorry we can stop. I don't know what I am thinking. You probably don't want to do this so soon after.." He stopped not wanting to say the words aloud. I knew what he ment, and I guess a normal person would have felt afraid or sickened. I only felt my Jacob, I only felt the want for him. "Jacob, I love you. That will never change. What happened with Edward.. I will not let him spoil another second of my life with you."

I kissed him again to prove my point. The passion of this kiss causing him to growl for me. His arms came back to me at once as I leaned down trailing my tongue across his neck and over his nipple which hardened instantly, while he shivered. "You a little cold Bell's. Not uncomfortable cold, it's just it almost makes me feel like I am reaching a normal temperature what with my constant raging fever." I smiled clamping my lips around his nipple and grazing him with my teeth.

He squirmed beneath me his hands reaching under my shirt and pulling it over my head. I stopped touching him long enough for him to remove all my clothing. His growl was low, I could feel the alpha in it as the sound vibrated, and stroked my body. His fingers dipped into me, causing my lips to fall from his chest as I reveled in the fire hot touch of him inside my wet core.

I moved up his body throwing my leg over him to come fully on top of his hard body. His hands moved down to my hips, lifting me slightly to allow me to move myself into postition. I looked into his eyes, and he smiled. His soft honey eyes breaking into my soul. "Bell's." He said my name with so much love I felt my heart studder again and suddenly beat. His hands tighter on me as I came down on him and stilled my body. "Baby, your eyes. They are brown the red is gone, its you in there still baby. MINE!" He howled out. I screamed out my pleasure of having him fill me with the love and need of his very soul intwining with mine.

I moved on him slowly savoring every moan, every growl, grunt, and howl. The moment sped up and I was on my back him moving in me over and over. Our hands all over each other. He bit into my neck hard yet not breaking the skin as he let loose. He had been holding out on my human body before I panted at him. Causing his own howl of release when he suddenly slammed deeper still bringing me to my own earth moving, soul gribbing, world shattering release.

We lay still then holding each other for awhile watching the night creep across the sky. "Bell's," he said with a look on his face I had never seen before. "I always knew you were the one, but something changed when your eyes lightened I.. Bell's.." He stopped and kissed me before saying, "I imprinted on you." He rushed the words out. I could see the stunned look the slight fear that I would be upset. Sometimes my Jake could be so clueless. I looked at him leaning back to sit as he did the same. I felt the world coming to a stand still in that moment. My forever laid out before me on a new path. "Please baby... Please say something." He stammered. I let my love pour out with my words, "It's about time Jacob Black."

**The End... **

**Thank you all for following me along this journey. I hope you loved reading this as much as I loved writing it for you.. Let me know what you think. REVIEW YOU HEARTS OUT! Let me know if you want more possibly a sequel. I do have some ideas on where this could go for the new Bell's now mated to imprint Jake.**


End file.
